Please Look At Me
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Menikah karena terpaksa dan dipaksa? Akankah membawa kebahagian dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Itachi dan Hinata. Tak hanya itu perbedaan umur juga sedikit menjadi kendala diantara mereka. Karena akun lama 'Ogami Benjiro' tak bisa dibuka terpaksa bikin aku baru dan kelanjutannya di akun ini. WARNING: AU,TYPO'S,NOBAKU,CRACK PAIR DLL. Chapter 17 up! FINALLY THE END!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship**

 **Pair : Itachi x Hinata**

 **Sligth**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **~ Please Look At Me ~**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca tidak sesuai, OOC, OC,** **CRACK PAIR** **, NO BAKU, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Deidara berlarian cemas di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi. Pria tampan bersurai kuning ini langsung pergi kerumah sakit saat dihubungi oleh kedua orang tua Ino kalau gadis ponytail itu terkena luka tembak di pundak kanannya. Jantung Deidara serasa copot dan nyawanya lepas sesaat dari raganya ketika mendengar berita ini.

"Hosh...Hosh..."

Nafas Deidara terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri tubuh serta wajahnya namun ia tak mempedulikannya.

"Ba-bagaimana ke-keadaannya?" tanya Deidara sedikit terengah-engah.

"Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya," jawab ayah Ino karena sang istri terus menangis di depan ruang operasi.

Deidara menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi. Didalam ruangan itu Ino tengah berjuang melawan maut, kedua tangan Deidara mengepal erat menahan gejolak emosi hatinya. Deidara merasa sedih dan takut jika harus kehilangan Ino, ia tak ingin gadis bersurai kuning panjang ponytail itu pergi terlebih meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

"Ino..." gumam Deidara pelan.

 **PUK**

Ayah Ino menepuk pelan pundak Deidara memahami perasaan pria bersurai kuning itu, "Kita berdoa saja semoga Ino selamat," kata Inojin penuh harap.

"Ya," timpal Deidara sendu.

Didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Deidara berdoa serta berharap pada Tuhan agar tidak mengambil Ino dari sisinya karena kini ia menyadari juga mengakui kalau ia mencintai Ino dan ingin gadis bermata hijau itu terus ada sisinya. Jika Ino selamat dari kejadian ini, Deidara berjanji akan mengungkapkan perasaan isi hatinya pada Ino tanpa ragu juga malu.

" _Aku mohon padamu Ino, berjuanglah." Batin Deidara lirih._

Sementara Deidara pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Ino, sang bos juga Sasuke pergi mencari Hinata walaupun pihak keluarga Uchiha sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan sang kakek mengerahkan orang-orang khusus andalannya tapi tetap saja Itachi tidak bisa tinggal diam dan ikut mencari keberadaan sang istri yang menurutnya tengah berada didalam bahaya.

 **BRRUUUUUUMMMM**

Itachi memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Sasuke yang berada disebelah sang kakak terlihat ketakutan dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar dirinya selamat.

Wajah Itachi terlihat mengeras menahan emosi, tak pernah ia bayangkan atau pikirkan kalau Hinata akan diculik dan untung saja Itachi memasang alat pelacak pada ponsel Hinata takut-takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang istri dan tindakan Itachi memasang alat itu ada benarnya karena membuatnya bisa mengetahui letak keberadaan sang istri saat ini.

"Aku mohon padamu _Aniki_ , pelankan mobilmu,"

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Hinata,"

"Aku tahu! Tapi sebelum menemukan Hinata, kau dan aku akan bertemu dewa kematian," omel Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja dan teruslah berdoa kalau kita tak menabrak apapun,"

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi mendengar perkataan sang kakak dan sepertinya keputusan Sasuke untuk ikut bersama Itachi adalah salah, mengingat bukan hanya nyawa Hinata saja yang tengah terancam tapi dirinya juga saat ini.

" _BAKA ANIKIII_!" jerit Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Hinata terasa sedikit pusing dan mata bulannya menyipit karena merasa sedikit silau oleh lampu penerangan di ruangan.

" _A-aku dimana?" Tanyanya dalam hati._

Hinata menatap bingung ke sekeliling ruangan yang bisa Hinata duga kalau tempat ini adalah sebuah gudang mengingat banyak barang-barang tak terpakai juga berdebu disekitarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun," ucap seseorang dari balik kegelapan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Orang itu berjalan santai mendekat pada Hinata.

 **GREP~**

 **SRAAKK~**

Ditariknya kencang rambut indigo Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk menatap wajahnya, "Halo Hinata..." sapanya dingin.

 **Dheg'**

Kedua iris bulan Hinata membulat sempurna tak kala mengetahui kalau yang ada dihadapannya adalah Neji, sang sepupu.

"Neji- _sama_?!" kata Hinata parau.

Neji menatap tajam Hinata, "Kau adalah perusak kebahagian, Hanabi," ujarnya dingin.

"Ti-dak..." sanggah Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 **SREEEK~**

Rambut Hinata terasa sakit juga perih karena Neji menarik kencang surai indigonya.

"Kau dan ibumu sama saja, perusak kebahagian orang," Neji duduk berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya degan Hinata, "Karena dirimu, Hanabi harus kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan kini ia harus menikahi seorang pria tua demi menyelamatkan keluarga Hyuuga. Andai Madara tidak menikahkan Itachi denganmu pasti ini semua tak harus terjadi," Kata Neji panjang penuh kebencian.

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Seharusnya Hanabi yang menikah dengan Itachi bukan kau. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terus memiliki segalanya,"

 **Dheg'**

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna, ia merasa kaget dan baru mengetahui kalau Hanabi-lah yang seharusnya menikah dengan Itachi bukan dirinya, tapi mengapa Madara membawanya dari desa dan meminta Hinata untuk menikah dengan Itachi demi memenuhi janji pada mendiang kakek Hinata.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris bulan yang senada milik Neji.

"Aku tak butuh air matamu," ujar Neji dingin.

Neji menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata membunuh, "Kematianmu-lah yang aku butuhkan,"

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Neji menyeringai menatap tubuh sintal Hinata dan sebuah pikiran kotor terbesit didalam kepalanya, "Tapi sebelum membunuhmu, tak ada salahnya jika aku menikmati tubuh mu seperti dulu," desisnya.

 **Slurup~**

Neji menjilat leher putih Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam takut pada Neji, "Aku suka sekali melihat raut wajah ketakutanmu, Hinata," ujar Neji senang.

Kedua iris bulan milik Neji melirik anak buahnya yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, "Pergilah, tinggalkan kami berdua," usir Neji dingin.

"Baik!" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Hinata menatap takut pada Neji dan sebisa mungkin ia berusaha berlari menghindar dari pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh gairah. Pandangan mata itu sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Neji hendak memperkosanya.

"P-pergi...ja-jangan me-mendekat..." teriak Hinata dengan tubuh gemetaran.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari matanya tak kala Neji menerjang tubuhnya hingga membuat Hinata jatuh tertidur dibawah tubuh pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu.

"J-jangan..." pinta Hinata dengan setengah terisak.

Jari jemari Neji mengelus lembut pipi Hinata, pandangan matanya menatap penuh mendamba pada Hinata, "Jujur saja aku menyukaimu tapi..." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Hinata penuh arti, "Rasa benci dan dendamku lebih besar padamu,"

 **CUP'**

Neji mencium bibir Hinata kasar.

"Hmphhh..." erang Hinata.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan pagutan Neji dari bibirnya.

 **Kreet~**

Bibir Neji digigit oleh Hinata membuat ciuman bibir mereka terlepas.

 **PLAK!**

Neji menampar wajah Hinata dan memandang rendah serta hina pada Hinata, "Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku," Neji menjambak surai indigo Hinata.

"Akhh..." rintih Hinata.

 **Sreett**

Neji menarik dasi miliknya dan menutup mulut Hinata agar tak berteriak atau-pun menggigit bibirnya, "Dengan begini kau tak akan bertingkah lagi,"

"Hhmmpphh..." erang Hinata takut.

Jari-jari jemari Neji menjelajah setiap inci tubuh Hinata membuat air mata Hinata semakin deras keluar, "Tubuhmu sangat indah Hinata," puji Neji disela-sela kegiatannya.

Tak hanya jari milik Neji yang menjelajah tapi bibir tipis milik Neji ikut menciumi tubuh Hinata, "Aroma tubuhmu membuatku mabuk dan semakin tergoda," ujar Neji dengan kedua mata berkilat penuh nafsu, "Pantas saja jika Itachi jatuh dalam pesona dan rayuanmu," ejek Neji.

Kedua mata Hinata melotot menatap Neji menandakan tak suka atas perkataan pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu, "Hahahaha..." Neji tertawa kecil pada Hinata, "Apakah kau marah padaku dan membenciku, Hinata," dibelainya lembut pipi kanan Hinata.

 **GREP~**

Dipegangnya dagu Hinata, "Jika ingin marah dan benci seharusnya kau tunjukkan itu pada ibumu, karena sudah melahirkan anak haram sepertimu,"

Hinata memandang tajam dan penuh benci pada Neji karena mengatakan kalau ia adalah anak haram. Bagi Hinata tak ada namanya anak haram karena semua bayi yang terlahir didunia semuanya dalam keadaan suci bersih.

 **GRAP~**

Neji meremas kencang kedua dada Hinata membuat wanita indigo itu merintih kesakitan.

 **SRAAKK!**

Neji merobek baju depan Hinata, membuat gadis ini menjerit menangis ketakutan dalam hati. Neji melepas pertahanan terakhir milik Hinata yang menutupi kedua buah dadanya, dengan cepat pria bersurai cokelat ini melahap dan menghisap dada Hinata bak seorang bayi.

"Hhhmmphhhh..." erang Hinata dengan tubuh menggelinjang membentuk huruf 'U'.

Tubuh Neji sudah merasa panas dan libidonya naik, tanpa berkata apa-apa Neji langsung menarik pertahanan terakhir Hinata yaitu celana dalam putihnya dibalik rok seragam sekolahnya. Hinata terus menggelengkan kepalanya meminta pada sang kakak sepupu untuk tidak melakukan hal nista itu mengingat saat ini dirinya juga tengah mengandung, Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa pada janin di dalam rahimnya.

Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak mengidahkannya dan tetap memasuki Hinata dengan paksa.

"Hhmpphhhh..." jerit Hinata saat milik Neji menerjang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Sshh...kau sempit sekali Hinata," ujar Neji penuh nikmat.

Neji mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya secara berirama. Hinata hanya bisa menangis pasrah karena kedua tangannya terikat keatas sedangkan kedua kakinya dipegang kuat Neji dan mulutnya untuk ia gunakan berteriak di bungkam dengan dasi.

Dulu saat Neji hendak memperkosanya, sang ayah datang menyelamatkannya. Menghajar pria bersurai cokelat panjang ini hingga masuk rumah sakit dan membuat dirinya, ibu serta ayahnya di usir dari kediaman Hyuuga meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian di kediaman mewah nan megah itu. Lalu kini kejadian beberapa tahun itu terulang kembali dan Neji berhasil memperkosanya tanpa ada satu-pun orang yang datang menolongnya.

Harga diri Hinata merasa hancur dan terinjak-injak, rasanya ia ingin mati saja menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih Hinata merasa malu dan tak punya muka jika bertemu dengan sang suami karena tidak bsia menjaga harga dirinya.

" _Itachi-kun." Batin Hinata lirih._

Hinata memilih memejamkan kedua mata menhan rasa sakit bukan mencoba menikmati tubuhnya saat dijamah oleh Neji, Hinata tak mau melihat wajah pria brengsek yang tengah menggahinya saat ini karena itu akan semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Itachi.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Liquid bening menglir derasa dari iris bulannya dan Neji senang melihatnya, "Menangislah Hinata karena aku suk melihat air mata penderitaanmu, hahahahaha..." Neji tertawa senang.

Tapi kesenangn Neji tak lama karena ia kedatangan pengganggu.

 **BRAAKKK**

Pintu gudang terbuka bahkan salah satu pintu terpental jauh karena ditendang oleh seseorang. Neji menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu begitu-pun dengan Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak sempurna dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir tak kala mendapati sang suami berada tepat dihadapannya bahkan melihatnya tengah di perkosa oleh Neji.

Itachi menatap horor dan syok adegan di depan matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan raut wajahnya seketika terlihat murka.

 **DRAP**

Itachi berlari cepat menerjangNeji

 **BUAGHH**

"Brengsek kau!" Itachi meninju wajah Neji hingga tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ketanah.

GRETT

Itachi menarik kerah baju Neji dan memukulnya kembali tanpa ampun.

 **BUGH**

 **BUAGH**

Sementara itu Sasuke berlari mendekati Hinata membantu melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan kaki serta mulutnya dan buru-buru memakaikan jas miliknya pada Hinata untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir bugil.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata hanya diam dan masih terlihat syok dengan apa yang tengah menimpanya dan bagi Sasuke hal itu wajar.

Iris kelam Sasuke menyipit tajam saat melihat darah segar mengalir disela-sela kaki Hinata.

"Akh..." rintih Hinata seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Hinata, kau berdarah," teriak Sasuke panik.

Sasuke melirik sang kakak yang masih sibuk menghajar Neji yang sudah tak berdaya bahkan pemuda itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

 **BUAGH**

 **BUAGH**

Itachi masih terus memukuli Neji tanpa ampun tak mempedulikan jerit kesakitan dari Neji. Kali ini Itachi benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan murka pada pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu, satu hal yang ada didalam otak Itachi adalah membunuh Neji karena berani melukai juga menodai istrinya.

 **GREP**

Sasuke mencengkeram erat tangan Itachi yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darah milik Neji, "Hentikan, _Aniki_. Dia sudah tak berdaya,"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Biarkan aku membunuh pria brengsek ini,"

"Saat ini Hinata lebih penting, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

Itachi melepaskan cengkeramnya pada Neji lalu menolehkan wajahnya memandang cemas keadaan Hinata yang saat ini terlihat tengah merintih kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

 **DRAP**

" _Hime_..." Itachi menghampiri Hinata dan dilihatnya darah mengalir membasahi kaki Hinata.

 **GREP**

Itachi langsung menggendong Hinata dan bergegas membawanya kerumah sakit meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam gudang bersama Neji yang sudah babak belur dihajar Itachi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang suruhan Madara datang beserta para polisi, Sasuke yang berada ditempat kejadian dimintai keterangan oleh polisi. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau karena mengangap hal ini menyusahkan juga menyita waktu tapi demi sang kakak juga menjebloskan pria bernama Neji itu kedalam penjara untuk selamanya, Sasuke-pun mau ikut ke kantor polisi.

 **BRUUUMMMMM**

Itachi melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi ditengah jalan tiba-tiba jalan macet karena terjadi kecelakan didepan membuat perjalanan jadi terhambat.

"Akh..." rintih Hinata kesakitan.

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi tubuh bahkan darah segar masih mengalir membasahi kaki Hinata membuat Itachi semakin cemas dan takut.

"Sial!" racau Itachi karena mobilnya tak bisa berjalan.

 **Grep**

Hinata meremas erat baju Itachi, "I-Ita..."

 **Bruk**

Hinata jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!"

Itachi panik dan berusaha membagunkan Hinata tapi hasilnya nihil. Tal hanya itu Ponsel milik Itachi terus berdering membuatnya semakin pusing dan panik saja.

 **GREP**

Diraihnya tubuh Hinata, "Aku akan menolong mu dan bayi kita," kata Itachi.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Itachi berlari menggendong tubuh sang istri menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang karena saat ini dipikirannya adalah menyelamatkan Hinata juga sang anak.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit Itachi berlari menggendong Hinata dan akhirnya ia tiba dirumah sakit, dengan berlari menggendong sang istri Itachi berteriak memanggil pekerja medis untuk segera menolong.

Dan tak lama beberapa suster datang menghampiri Itachi, "Tolong baringkan dia disini Tuan," pinta seorang suster.

Itachi menurutinya dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata, para suster membawa tubuh Hinata ke ruang UGD dan saat Itachi hendak masuk ke dalam dirinya diminta untuk menunggu diluar.

"Hinata," lirih Itachi memandang sendu pintu ruang UGD.

 **SRUUUK**

Itachi jatuh terduduk di depan ruang operasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Penampilan Itachi bisa dibilang berantakan dan kemeja depannyapun sedikit basah karena darah dari Hinata, pria bersurai hitam ini tak pernah menyangka kalau sang istri akan mengalami hal buruk sepertinya andai saja ia datang lebih cepat pasti Hinata tak perlu mengalami kejadian itu.

 **CKELEK**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning panjang keluar seraya melepaskan masker hijau yang dipakaianya, "Apa kau keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Aku suaminya dan bagaimana keadaan istriku, dokter?"

Wajah sang dokter terlihat sedih, "Nyawa istri anda selamat tapi ia mengalami keguguran dan kami sudah melakukan kuretasi padanya," jelas dokter.

Kedua iris kelam Itachi melebar sempurna, "A-apa?!" seru Itachi sedih.

"Sekarang anda bisa ke bagian administrasi untuk mengurus segalanya setelah ini istri anda akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap," jelas dokter.

Itachi diam seribu bahasa wajahnya tertunduk lesu saat tahu sang istri mengalami keguguran, hatinya merasa sedih, terluka dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh dokter padanya.

 **PUK**

Sang dokter menepuk pelan pundak Itachi, "Kuatkanlah diri anda, saat ini yang terpenting adalah anda bisa membuat istri anda cepat pulih karena saya takut ia mengalami syok atau trauma mendalam atas kegugurannya,"

"Terima kasih, dokter,"

Hinata dibawa ke ruang inap dan keadaannya masih tak sadarkan diri setelah diberi obat penenang oleh dokter setelah melakukan kuretasi.

Saat Itachi mengurus adminstrasi ayah, ibu, Madara serta Sasuke datang kerumah sakit setelah diberitahu olehnya.

"Itachi, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas bahkan terlihat hampir menangis.

 **Grep**

Tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk erat sang ibu, "Hinata mengalami keguguran. Aku kehilangan anakku, ibu," lirih Itachi.

 **Tes**

Mikoto menangis mendengarnya, "Kuatkanlah dirimu, Itachi," Mikoto mengelus punggung sang anak penuh kasih.

Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menangis, saat ini dirinya butuh orang untuk tempatnya bersandar. Semua orang terdiam dan merasa sedih melihat Itachi, tak pernah sekalipun Itachi terlihat sesedih itu bahkan ketika Konan meninggalpun pria bersurai hitam itu tak menangis sekeras dan tak serapuh saat ini.

Neji berserta anak buahnya dimasukan kedalam penjara dan kasus ini langsung diproses oleh hukum. Madara dan Fugaku akan memastikan Neji akan menerima hukuman berat karena sudah berani menculik, melukai Ino dan memperkosa Hinata hingga membuatnya keguguran dan harus kehilangan anak.

Setelah siuman sikap Hinata membuat semua orang cemas dan sedih pasalnya wanita cantik bermata bulan itu selalu duduk diam menatap kosong ke arah depan tak ada satu patahkatapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya, hanya air mata yang menetes tak kala Hinata melihat serta menatap wajah Itachi karena ia merasa memiliki dosa besar pada pria bermata kelam itu karena tak bisa menjaga harga dirinya serta bayi mereka.

Itachi membawa pulang Hinata kerumah setelah beberapa dirawat di rumah sakit karena dokter sudah memperbolehkan Hinata untuk pulang dan sikap Hinata sama saja ketika dirumah sakit, ia selalu diam tak banyak bicara ataupun bergerak selalu duduk didepab balkon dengan pandangan mata kosong. Baik Itachi ataupun yang lainnya tak mau memaksa Hinata karena mereka tahu kalau saat ini Hinata pastilah tengah syok berat karena harus kehilangan anaknya juga mengalami kejadian buruk serta nista itu.

Mikoto benar-benar mengutuk perbuatan Neji dan tak pernah bisa memaafkan pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu karenanyalah Hinata dan Itachi harus menderita serta sedih karena kehilangan buah hati mereka.

Bau harum sedap makanan tercium jelas di indera penciuman Hinata tak kala Mikoto datang bersama para pelayan membawakan makanan untuknya, "Hinata- _chan_ , ayo makan. Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan enak untukmu," bujuk Mikoto.

Hinata diam dan masih memandang kosong ke depan, "Ayo buka mulutmu," Mikoto menyodorkan sendok berisikan sup hangat dan Hinata menurutinya membuka mulutnya.

"Anak pintar," puji Mikoto.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Mikoto menyuapi sup buatannya pada Hinata, sungguh hatinya miris serta sedih melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup dan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya seperti Itachi dulu saat kematian Konan. Tapi Mikoto paham dan mengerti Hinata bisa menjadi sperti setelah apa yang dialaminya, ia pun akan sama seperti Hinata jika mengalami kejadian buruk itu dan kehilangan anak.

 **Sruukkk**

Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dan memandang penuh kasih menantu kesayangannya itu, "Ibu harap kau kembali seperti Hinata- _chan_ yang dulu, kami semua merindukanmu," kata Mikoto sedih.

Pekerjaan di kantor tak bisa Itachi tangani dengan benar karena pikirannya terus terpaku pada keadaan Hinata dan untung saja ada Sasuke yang bisa menangani pekerjaan Itachi serta Deidara sekretarisnya sehingga kedunya sangat membantu.

 **Ddddrrrttt**

Ponsel Itachi bergetar padahal saat ini dirinya tengah rapat besar dengan para invstor dan mau tak mau Itachi mengabaikan ponselnya tapi ketika melihat nama sang ibu di dalam layar Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan rapat untuk menerima telpon.

"Ada apa ibu? Aku saat ini sedang rapat," kata Itachi dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Hinata menghilang Itachi, ia tak ada dikamarnya," isak Mikoto di dalam ponsel.

"APA!?" seru Itachi kaget.

"Aku akan segera pulang dan mencarinya," kata Itachi lalu mematikan ponselnya cepat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Itachi pergi meninggalkan rapat karena baginya yang lebih penting saat ini adalah Hinata.

 **~(-)(-)~**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Hujan turun dengan deras bahkan awan terlihat gelap disertai petir yang berkilat keras namun hal itu tak membuat wanita cantik bermata bulan ini takut atau pergi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk yaitu ditengah taman bunga menatap kosong hamparan bunga.

Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan bahunya gemetar karena kedinginan tapi ia masih setia duduk.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata duduk diam seperti ini dibawah guyuran hujan tanpa tahu atau peduli pada orang-orang dirumah yang sedang panik serta cemas mencari keberadaannya.

 **Sruuukk**

Ditelakkan telapak tangannya ke atas perutnya lalu mengusapnya secara perlahan, "Ma-maafkan ibu..." lirihnya.

"Ma-maaf...ka-karena tak bisa menjagamu..." kali ini ia sudah terisak bahkan bahu gemetaran.

"Hiiksshhh...ma-maaf...maafkan i-ibu..."

Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sedih mendalam karena kehilangan sang buah hati, padahal dirinya merasa bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan bayi dalam kandungannya tapi saat mengetahui kalau kini didalam perutnya sudah tak ada kehidupan lagi membuat Hinata kehilangan cahaya hidup bahkan wanita cantik bersurai indigo ini berpikir ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata terasa pusing dan pandangan matanya terlihat kabur lalu.

 **BRUUUKKK**

Tubuh Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan tak lama terdengar suara teriakkan sesorang yang memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata! Dimana kamu," teriak Itachi mencari sang istri.

Dengan menggunakan payung Itachi mencari keberadaan Hinata dan saat Itachi mencari ditengah taman bunga belakang rumah betapa kagetnya ia menemukan sang istri yang tak sadarkan diri dengan bibir sedikit membiru.

"HINATA!" Teriak Itachi panik.

Semua orang terlihat cemas dan khawatir saat melihat Itachi menggendong tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri juga basah kuyup, Mikoto langsung menghubungi dokter.

Dokter mengatakan kalau Hinata mengalami stress berat yang membuatnya tertekan dan hal ini tak baik mengingat wanita cantik bermata bulan itu baru saja mengalami keguguran, peran keluarga sangat penting apalagi Itachi sebagai suami harus bisa menghibur serta menenangkan hati Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dokter Kabuto," kata Mikoto penuh terima kasih.

"Sama-sama dan ingat pesanku Itachi, kunci kesembuhan istrimu adalah kau bukan orang lain," ujar Kabuto sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Baik," sahut Itachi.

Hampir dua jam Hinat tak sadarkan diri dan saat terbangun Hinata menemukan Itachi tengah terlelal disampingnya menggengam erat tangannya sama seperti waktu itu.

Wajah Hinata berubah sendu, ia selalu merasa sedih dan bersalah ketika melihat wajah Itachi karena sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Ma-maaf..." katanya pelan.

 **Tes**

Hinata terisak pelan, "Ma-maafkan a-aku..."

"Jangan menangis, _Hime_ ," Itachi menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Hinata.

 **Grep**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata dipeluk erat Itachi, "Yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu adalah aku, _Hime_ ," kata Itachi sendu.

Tangis Hinata semakin deras mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku _Hime_ karena tak bisa menjagmu dan anak kita, maafkan aku karena sudah gagal menjadi suamimu juga ayah bagi anak kita," ucap Itachi penuh sesal dan rasa bersalah mendalam.

Hinata diam tak tahu harus berkata apa, kedua tangannya pasif disisi tubuhnya.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Itachi menangis membuat Hinata terkejut serta syok, "Kembalilah menjadi Hinataku yang dulu jangan tinggalkanku sendiri karena aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu," kata Itachi diiringi lelehan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya dan hanya dirimu,"

Hinata menangis mendengarnya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Itachi membalas pelukkan sang suami, "Ta-tapi a-aku su-sudah ko-kotor,"

Itachi melepaskan pelukkanya dan menatap sang istri penuh kasih, di usapnya air mata di pipi Hinata, "Aku tidak peduli kau kotor ataupun sudah tak mengandung lagi anakku dan walaupun kau membenciku tak bisa mencintaiku aku tetap aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun,"

Hinata menangis haru mendengarnya karena sang suami benar-benar tulus mencintainya dan menerimanya apapun yang sudah terjadi.

 **Bruukk**

Hinata menubrukkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Itachi, "Aku mecintaimu, Itachi- _kun_ ," aku Hinata.

Wajah Itachi berbinar bahagia dan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Itachi melepaskan pelukkan Hinata dan memandang sang istri penuh cinta, lalu ia mencium kening, kedua mata Hinata secara bergantian, hidung, pipi, dagu dan terakhir adalah bibir ranum sang istri selama beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_ ," kata Itachi penuh kebahagian.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kabuto kalau obat untuk Hinata adalah dirinya dan ia harus berterima kasih pada dokter muda itu karena sarannya sangat membantu. Dan setelah ini Itachi akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Hinata, membangun sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya dan melupakan segala yang telah terjadi.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan Fic ini?**

 **Kalau kelanjutannya gaje dan aneh, mohon maaf karena jujur saya sempat kehilangan ide#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini dan mengapa saya mengupdatenya di akun ini karena saya lupa pasword di akun milik saya yang satu lagi 'Ogami Benjiro' dan terpaksa bikin akun baru dengan memakai pen nama sebelumnya.**

 **Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas Riview di chapter yang lalu tapi saya sangat berterima kasih dan untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa cepat, Fic ini akan saya pastikan akan segera tamat mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship**

 **Pair : Itachi x Hinata**

 **Sligth**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **~ Please Look At Me ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, EYD berantakan, OOC, OC, CRACK PAIR, NO BAKU, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Pagi ini langit menurunkan jutaan tetes air, membuat bumi bagian Tokyo basah oleh derasnya hujan bahkan udara terasa dingin karena angin ikut berhembus bersamaan dengan hujan, cuaca pagi ini membuat sebagian orang malas melakukan aktifitas diluar rumah termasuk dengan Itachi yang masih tetap setiap berada di atas ranjang padahal jam di kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan seharusnya pria bersurai hitam ini sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor. Tapi hari ini Itachi memilih libur dan beristirahat dirumah menemani sang istri sekaligus menghabiskan waktu berdua dan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan pada sang adik Sasuke yang kini menjabat sebagai Direktur di Uchiha Corporation.

Itachi sudah bangun sepuluh menit lalu tapi dirinya masih betah berada diatas ranjang terlebih saat ini disampingnya tengah terlelap tidur seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo panjang bermata bulan, pujaan hatinya sekaligus pendamping hidupnya, Hinata Uchiha. Wajah Hinata terlihat tenang bahkan bisa Itachi dengar dengkuran halus dari sang istri menandakan kalau wanitanya tertidur pulas. Diraihnya tubuh sang istri dan membawanya kedalam pelukkan.

"Ngh~" Hinata melenguh pelan merasakan dekapan hangat sang suami karena pagi ini udara terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukkan mencoba mencari kehangatan dan dengan senang hati Itachi membiarkan sang istri mendekat kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"Hangat..." lirih Hinata dengan mata terpejam.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan selalu menghangatkan tubuh dan hatimu, _Hime_." Bisik Itachi mesra.

Itachi memilih memejamkan kedua matanya lagi dan kembali ke alam mimpi bersama sang istri tak ada salahnya sekali-kali bangun siang, lagipula hari ini ia libur.

Akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai masalah, rintangan dan kejadian di antara mereka berdua selama satu tahun lebih, kini Itachi bisa berkata jujur pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang mencintai wanita bermahkota indigo itu dengan tulus dan tak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Itachi ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, berdua dengan Hinata dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia dan melupakan semua masalah dan kejadian buruk yang sudah terjadi karena kini Itachi juga Hinata ingin membuka lembaran baru untuk kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berdua.

Kasus Neji pun sudah ditangani oleh pihak polisi dan Itachi berserta keluarganya sudah menyerahkan kasus ini pada pengacara mereka, Kakashi Hatake untuk menjebloskan pria dari keluarga Hyuuga itu ke jeruji besi karena kejahatannya dari melukai Ino, menculik Hinata bahkan membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu kehilangan bayinya karena diperkosa Neji sang sepupu.

Dan Itachi membayar lunas semua hutang keluarga Hyuuga menyelamatkan sang adik ipar dari jeratan tangan Danzo dan menjamin kalau pria paruh baya itu beserta anak buahnya tak akan menggangu keluarga Hyuuga terlebih melukai Hanabi.

Hizashi menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Hinata meminta maaf serta ampunan atas perbuatan keji sang anak dan tanpa didugnay sama sekali dengan lapang dada serta ketulusan hati Hinata memaafkan kesalah Neji karena menurutnya Tuhan sang maha pencipta saja pemaaf tapi walau pun begitu hukuman Neji tetap berjalan karena bagaimana pun pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Suasana di dapur kediaman Uchiha sudah terdengar ramai dan seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan di ikat satu kebelakang mengenakan apron putih bergambar kucing tengah sibuk mengolah bahan makanan menjadi masakan lezat nan menggugah selera.

"Hana, tolong kau ambilkan aku garam." Perintahnya pada salah satu pelayan.

"Baik, Nyonya." Hana langsung mengambil botol berukuran sedang yang merupakan tempat garam.

Mikoto memasukkan satu sendok teh garam ke dalam panci lalu mengaduk-ngaduknya agar rasanya merata. Hampir satu jam Mikoto berkutat di dapur dan semua masakan telah siap. Pagi ini Mikoto sengaja memasak dan menyuruh koki atau pelayan yang biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk tidak memasak karena hari ini ia ingin membuat masakan istimewa untuk merayakan kesembuhan Hinata.

Disaat Mikoto sibuk menata masakan di atas meja, Sasuke terlihat berjalan masuk kedalam ruang makan dalam balutan jas biru dongkernya ditambah rambut raven milik Sasuke ditata rapih menggunakan minyak rambut dan penampilan pemuda bersurai raven itu terlihat maskulin.

"Huuuuuaaam..." Sasuke menguap lebar menghampiri sang ibu.

Sasuke merasa mengantuk karena semalam harus begadang untuk presentasi rapat pagi ini dengan beberapa klien besar dari luar negeri. Padahal ini tugas sang kakak sebagai CEO di perusahaan tapi diserahkan padanya, jika saja bukan demi Itachi dan kelangsungan perusahaan Uchiha yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun.

 **SREEEEK~**

Sasuke menarik pelan kursi di salah satu meja makan kemudian duduk, "Selamat pagi, ibu." Sapanya dengan lesu karena mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi juga anak ibu yang tampan." Balas Mikoto pada putra bungsunya itu yang pagi ini terlihat tampan tampan dan keren.

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap bingung sekaligus aneh pada hidangan pagi ini yang tersaji di atas meja makan, "Apa ada tamu?" tanya Sasuke melirik sang ibu.

"Tidak ada,"

"Tak ada?" Gumam Sasuke bingung, "Lalu makanan sebanyak ini untuk siapa?" Sasuke bertanya kembali pada sang ibu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya karena menurutnya hidangan pagi terlalu banyak.

"Tentu saja untuk kau dan lainnya. Lagi pula ibu ingin membuat perayaan kesembuhan Hinata- _chan_ , jadinya ibu memasak banyak." Ujar Mikoto dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat lalu memijit keningnya sebentar, _"Perutku bisa meledak jika harus menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu."_ Pikir Sasuke seraya menatap ngeri makanan yang tersaji didepannya.

Sasuke meminta pelayan membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula mungkin dengan meminum cairan hitam pahit itu rasa kantuk dan pusing Sasuke bisa hilang. Tak lama Sasuke duduk, sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha dan Madara Uchiha kepala keluarga Uchiha datang ke ruang makan, reaksi dari pria dewasa berbeda usia itu pun sama seperti Sasuke, kaget sekaligus bingung dengan hidangan pagi ini.

Dahi Madara berkerut bingung, "Kenapa kau masak sebanyak ini?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut menatap sang ayah mertua, "Hari ini aku banyak masak untuk merayakan kesembuhan Hinata- _chan_."

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak, sayang. Kita semua tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya." Timpal Fugaku.

Ada rasa kekecewaan terpancar di wajah Mikoto karena berpikir kalau masakannya tidak disukai dan tak akan dimakan padahal pagi-pagi ia sudah bangun mempersiapkan semua ini, tapi sikap mereka membuat hatinya sedih dan terluka.

"Hiiiiksh..." Isak Mikoto lirih.

Madara memijat keningnya, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan sedangkan Fugaku berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang akan menangis, sifat cengeng dari wanita bersurai hitam panjang ini tak pernah hilang padahal usia Mikoto sendiri sudah lebih dari kepala lima tapi wajah seperti wanita usia di awal empat puluhan.

"Aku akan memakannya, jadi berhentilah menangis." Rayu Fugaku.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"I-ya, Sasuke dan ayah juga akan memakannya hingga habis." Jawab Fugaku menyanggupi keinginan sang istri.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Sasuke dan Madara tersedak minuman yang tengah mereka nikmati.

Kedua pria Uchiha berbeda usia ini menatap tajam Fugaku karena membawa-bawa mereka berdua, padahal dia yang meyanggupi keinginan Mikoto kenapa juga mereka berdua dibawa-bawa.

Madara menatap tajam Fugaku dengan aura membunuh, "Fugaku!" Desis Madara pelan.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap malas sang ayah dan berkata dengan menggunakan kode, Fugaku memahaminya dan hanya bisa tertawa kikuk melihat keduanya yang marah serta kesal.

" _Maafkan aku, ayah, Sasuke." Batin Fugaku._

Wajah Mikoto berbinar senang dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Fugaku tersenyum kikuk melihat sang istri lalu melirik Sasuke dan Madara karena tak mungkin ia sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan ini sendiri. Perang dingin ke tiganya pun terjadi dan Mikoto tak menyadiri sama sekali karena tak terlalu peka dan paham dari tatapan ke tiga pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Itachi dan Hinata- _chan_ belum datang?" tanya Mikoto bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Coba kau datang ke kamar mereka dan ajak mereka untuk sarapan karena melewatkan sarapan pagi tak baik untuk kesehatan." Ujar Madara.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mereka berdua, kalian nikmati saja sarapannya." Mikoto beranjak bangun dari duduknya lalu keluar ruang makan.

Iris kelam Madara melirik ke arah pintu, memastikan apakah Mikoto sudah pergi atau belum dan merasa keadaan sudah aman, Madara memanggil dua orang pelayan untuk memasukkan sebagain makanan di atas meja ke dalam tempat makan dan dibagikan kepada pelayan lainnya.

Sasuke bernafas lega dan tak menyangka kalau kakeknya memiliki ide cermelang seperti itu tapi sepertinya Fugaku tak menyukai sikap sang ayah karena merasa tak menghargai jerih payah istrinya memasak.

"Jangan protes ataupun mengadu pada Mikoto, memangnya kau mau menghabiskan seluruh makanan ini?" tanya Madara ketus.

"Tidak." Jawab Fugaku tegas dan singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sang ayah mati kutu tak berkutik di depan sang kakek, memang tak ada yang bisa menang menghadapi pria tua itu sekalipun ayahnya sendiri.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Mikoto berjalan riang dan sesekali bersenandung kecil di koridor menuju kamar Itachi dan Hinata, para pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya langsung memberikan salam serta hormat pada Nyonya besar di kediaman mewah ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mikoto sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua bergagang pintu berbentuk bulat hitam.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Mikoto mengetuk pelan kamar, "Itachi, Hinata- _chan_. Ayo sarapan, kakek dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Teriak Mikoto dari luar kamar namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku kurang keras mengetuk pintunya." Gumam Mikoto dan kali ini ia mengetuk dengan keras tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada satupun dari pasangan suami istri itu membuka pintu menyahut pun tidak.

Karena merasa penasaran, heran sekaligus cemas Mikoto mencoba membuka pintu kamar dan ternyata tak dikunci.

 **Ckelek~**

Mikoto membuka pintu perlahan kemudian menyembul masuk, "Itachi, Hinata- _chan_ ka..." ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan tak terduga yang membuat senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantik wanita bersurai hitam panjang ini, "Sepertinya aku menganggu." Mikoto kelua kamar dengan langkah kecil lalu menutup pelan pintu kamar agar tak membangunkan keduanya.

Mikoto tetawa kecil dan terus tersenyum saat keluar kamar Itachi, para pelayan yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya merasa heran dengan sikap sang Nyonya tapi tak berani bertanya. Mikoto berjalan cepat ke ruang makan dan tak sabar memberitahukan apa yang tadi dilihatnya sebuah pemandangan indah.

"Mana Itachi dan Hinata?" tanya Madara dari meja makan saat melihat Mikoto datang sendirian tanpa terlihat Itachi ataupun Hinata dibelakangnya.

Mikoto masih dengan wajah bahagianya menatap sang ayah mertua, "Itachi dan Hinata masih tidur." Jawab Mikoto halus.

"Kenapa kau tak bangunkan? Jam berapa sekarang," Madara melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya dan menujukkan pukul setengah delapan, "Cepat bangunkan Itachi, dia bisa ke siangan ke kantor karena ada rapat penting yang..."

"Aku yang menggantikan _Aniki_ menghadiri rapat itu." Sela Sasuke santai seraya menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke melirik sang kakek yang wajahnya terlihat cemas dan tak percaya padanya, "Apa kakek tak mempercayai kemampuanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ya." Jawab Madara jujur.

Sasuke tersenyum miring menatap sang kakek, "Akan aku buktikan pada kakek kalau aku lebih hebat dari Aniki dan memenangkan tender besar ini."

"Buktikanlah Sasuke, aku menunggu hasil kerjamu." Tantang Madara.

Suasana di meja makan langsung berubah dingin dan demi mencairkan suasana tegang ini Mikoto memberitahukan sesuatu pada Madara, "Ayah apa kau tahu aku tadi melihat pamandangan bagus di kamar Itachi,"

"Apa?" tanya Madara datar.

"Apa ibu melihat Hinata bertelanjang." Timpal Sasuke santai Mikoto langsung melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke, "Bukan itu," ujar Mikoto ketus.

"Oh!" sahut Sasuke santai, "Lalu, pemandangan apa yang ibu lihat di kamar _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Wajah Mikoto berbinar senang, "Aku melihat Hinata dan Itachi tengah tidur saling berpelukan." Kata Mikoto dengan senyum lebar.

"Haah~" Sasuke menghela nafas cepat, "Hanya itu, aku kira ada apa." Gumam Sasuke malas.

Pemuda bersurai raven ini berpikir sang ibu sudah melihat apa, ternyata ibunya hanya melihat sang kakak tengah tidur memeluk Hinata, bukankah hal itu wajar terjadi bahkan sering dilakukan oleh Itachi mengingat mereka berdua adalah suami istri.

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat senang." Ujar Madara.

Mikoto menganggukan kepala, "Ya."

"Aku kira ada apa."

"Tapi, ayah bukankah ini adalah kemajuan pesat mengingat sikap Itachi sangat dingin pada Hinata- _chan_ "

"Kau benar sekali." Timpal Madara yang setuju dengan ucapan Mikoto.

"Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya Hinata bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu ditambah sikap Itachi yang semakin romantis." Ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Entah mengapa mendengar hubungan sang kakak dan Hinata yang terlihat semakin mesra setiap harinya membuatnya tak senang dan seketika nafsu makannya hilang, "Aku selesai." Sasuke seraya beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu, Sasuke," Mikoto melirik makanan Sasuke yang tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Aku sudah kenyang ibu."

"Tapi dari tadi kau hanya minum kopi tak makan apapun."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa sudah kenyang."

Kedua mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca, "Apa masakan ibu tidak enak dan sesuai seleramu." Katanya dengan sedikit terisak.

"Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku memberik kode putra bungsunya itu untuk duduk kembali.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, sifat sang ibu yang seperti inilah membuatnya saat ini menjadi bersalah seharusnya tadi Sasuke memasukkan seluruh sarapan paginya ke dalam kotak makan dan mebawanya ke kantor.

Mau tak mau Sasuke kembali duduk dan memakan sarapan pagi miliknya hingga habis bahkan perut Sasuke hampir meledak karena kebanyakan makan demi melihat sang ibu tersenyum lebar dan tak menangis.

" _Ya, ampun! Perutku sakit." Jerit Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik-rintik hujan masih turun membasahi tanah tapi tidak sederas satu jam lalu dan fenomena alam ini membuat Hinata yang beberapa menit lalu sudah terbangun tertarik untuk melihatnya dari balik jendela kamar. Iris bulan miliknya menatap lurus setiap tetes hujan dan tak menyadari kalau seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Itachi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping sang istri.

Hinata tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembut sang suami, "Anda sudah bangun,"

"Hm...kenapa kau tak membangunkanku," dikecupnya pipi sang istri.

"Maaf, aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur anda,"

"Tapi tidurku terganggu karena tak ada bidadari cantik yang menemaniku," goda Itachi.

Tawa kecil menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata, "Sekarang anda sudah bisa merayuku, Itachi- _sama_ ,"

Itachi mencium sekilas pundak kanan Hinata, "Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasanmu memanggilku dengan formal, kau selalu memanggilku dengan Itachi- _kun_ hanya di depan keluargaku tapi ketika kita berdua kau selalu memanggilku Itachi- _sama_ sedangkan Sasuke kau panggil dengan tambahan suffik- _kun_ , padahal aku suamimu." Ujar Itachi dengan nada cemburu.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar sang suami protes sekaligus cemburu dengan panggilannya selama ini, " _Gomenasai_ , _Anata_." Ucap Hinata lembut.

Itachi tersenyum lebar mendengar panggilan baru sang istri untuknya, Itachi melepaskan dekapannya lalu membalikkan tubuh sang istri agar saling berhadapan, diletakkan satu tangan milik Itachi ke pipi Hinata dan ditatapnya dalam iris bulan milik Hinata, "Maafkan sikapku selama ini padamu, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi istri yang baik, sabar dan mencintai orang sepertiku dengan tulus dan maaf aku tak bisa menjaga..."

Tangan Hinata menutup mulut Itachi agar tak bicara, "Jangan katakan apapun lagi, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal dan melupakan apa yang sudah berlalu, jadi jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Dikecupnya telapak tangan sang suami penuh kasih, " _Aishiteru, Anata_." Ucap Hinata dengan berlinang air mata haru dan bahagia.

 **Cup**

Itachi langsung mencium dalam sang istri meluapkan perasaan sayang, cinta sekaligus bersalah pada wanita bermahkota indigo itu. Betapa berjiwa besar dan berhati lapang Hinata karena bisa memaafkan bahkan menerima orang sepertinya setelah apa yang sudah diperbuat Itachi pada Hinata selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Sangat mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah mencintai orang sepertiku." Kata Itachi dengan menitikan air mata haru.

 **GREEEP**

Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukkan sang suami, betapa hatinya merasa senang dan bahagia karena kini pria bermata kelam itu sudah menerima kehadiran Hinata bahkan memberikan hati serta cintanya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana hingga terdengar suara perut Hinata yang meminta untuk segera di isi.

 **KRUUUUCUK**

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata malu.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Ayo kita makan, perutku juga sudah lapar." Itachi mengulurkan satu tangannya.

"Hmm." Angguk Hinata seraya meraih tangan sang suami.

Keduanya keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan dan tak malu menjadi tontonan serta bahan gosip para pelayan yang merasa iri karena ingin diperlakukan seperti Hinata dan menganggap Tuan muda mereka suami romantis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk menyandar di kursi kerja seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit karena tadi pagi terlalu banyak makan untung saja saat rapat tadi ia bisa menahan rasa sakit diperutnya dan presentasinya didepan para klien juga investor lancar membuatnya memenangkan tender besar ini membuktikan pada sang kakek jug ayahnya kalau kemampuannya tak kalah dari sang kakak, cucu kesayangan Madara.

Sejak dulu Madara selalu mengelu-ngelukan sang kakak begitupula dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memberikan sikap dan perlakuan istemewa pada Itachi tapi untung saja hal itu tak membuat Itachi besar kepala.

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap sendu atap kantor, "Aku membencimu _Baka Aniki_ , dari dulu kau selalu memiliki segalanya. Kasih sayang ibu, perhatian ayah dan kakek, merebut cinta pertamaku dan kini memiliki gadis berhati lembut yang sangat aku inginkan." Ujar Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya yang terdalam.

"Haaah~" Sasuke menghela nafas cepat, lalu tersenyum miris, "Hidup ini kadang tak adil. Kita sama-sama terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha dan memiliki kedua orang tua yang sama tapi perlakukan yang kita terima berbeda bahkan nasib kita pun berbeda, terkadang aku iri dan kesal padamu tapi aku tak membencimu dan selalu berharap kau dapat hidup bahagia, _Baka Aniki_."

Di saat Sasuke tengah asik dengan lamunan serta dunianya, seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda menyembul masuk keruangan kerja Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu atau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Sasuke melirik malas wanita itu yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai Sakura Haruno teman satu sekolahnya dulu, "Kau?!" seru Sasuke malas.

Tanpa dipersilahkan duduk, Sakura langsung duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Wajah gadis bersurai merah muda ini terlihat sedikit cemberut dan tertekuk menandakan kalau tengah kesal sekaligus merajuk.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan lalu menatap malas sahabatnya itu, "Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang patah hati dan ingin aku menemanimu minum." Tebak Sasuke yang sudah hapal dengan sifat wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Bukan itu." Bantah Sakura.

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, "Lalu?" tanyanya bingung.

"A...aku..."

"Ya." Sasuke dengan setia mendengarkan Sakura.

"Aku...aku jatuh cinta Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah hampir menangis.

Sasuke terdiam dan bingung melihat sikap Sakura, jika memang wanita bersurai merah muda itu jatuh cinta bukahkan raut wajahnya harus terlihat senang juga ceria tapi ini malah kebalikkannya.

"Apa kau sakit atau salah minum obat, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng cepat lalu di rogohnya tas jinjing mahal miliknya dan memberikan selembar sapu tangan pada Sasuke, "Maaf aku sedang tak flu atau menangis," tolak Sasuke yang tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Maksudku, aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang memberikanku sapu tangan ini dan bukan untukmu," geram Sakura.

"Oh!" Seru Sasuke santai.

"Kau tahu Sasuke- _kun_ sifat pria itu sangat lembut dan senyuman hangatnya membuat hatiku meleleh," Sakura mulai bercerita pria asing yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati, dengan wajah merona ia membayangkan sosok pria bersurai merah tersebut yang ditemuinya di taman saat tengah menangis karena patah hati ditinggal menikah Itachi.

"Jadi kau sudah berpaling dan melupakan, _Baka Aniki_?" ledek Sasuke dengan seringai kecil.

"I-iya, lagipula Itachi- _kun_ sudah menikah dan tak baik jika mengganggu orang yang sudah memiliki keluargan,"

"Yah, kau benar Sakura tapi aku heran kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pria asing itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran mengingat sudah banyak pria atau pemuda dari kalangan atas yang ditolak mentah-mentah Sakura dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Itachi dihatinya.

Mendengar Sakura jatuh cinta dan melupakan Itachi, sungguh berita ini sangat mengejutkan dan membuat penasaran pria seperti apa yang sudah membuat wanita keras kepala dan pecinta Itachi sejati ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi merona merah menatap Sasuke, "Entahlah aku pun sendiri bingung tapi inilah yang dinamakan cinta atau mungkin bisa dibilang takdir dari Tuhan."

Sasuke terdiam dan tak lama tersenyum tipis, ia merasa senang karena kini Sakura sudah tak lagi mengejar sosok sang kakak dan melupakannya bahkan menemukan tambahan hati yang baru tapi Sasuke berharap kalau kali ini pria yang dikejar Sakura bukan pria seperti sang kakak karena dirinya ingin melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu bahagia.

"Siapa nama pria itu? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya,"

"I-itu..." Sakura agak salah tingkah dan bingung menjawab apa.

"Kenapa diam?" Sasuke melirik curiga pada Sakura, "Kau sedang tak berbohong atau mengarang cerita padakukan Sakura?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak berbohong padamu tapi...aku sendiri juga tak tahu siapa nama pria asing itu," cicit Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat syok dan kaget mendengar pengakuan Sakura kalau dirinya tak mengetahui nama pria yang sudah memberikan sapu tangan itu, "Jadi, kau jatuh cinta pada pria asing dan kau sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Iya,"

 **Plak**

Sasuke menepuk pelan jidat. Hilang sudah imagenya sebagai pria stocik dan cool gara-gara pengakuan gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang dianggapnya tak logis juga masuk akal karena jatuh cinta dengan orang asing yang bahkan namanya saja tak tahu.

"Astaga! Sakura, kau membuatku terkejut," Sasuke memandang tak percaya sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi.

"Jika curhatmu sudah selesai kau bisa pergi karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan," usir Sasuke ketus.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipi, "Sifat ketus dan dinginmu tak hilang-hilang juga, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ini memang sudah sifatku dari lahir," balas Sasuke santai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, padahal tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang di luar,"

 **Sruuuk~**

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang tertata rapih, "Lain kali saja, gadis manja." Kekehnya pelan.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Sasuke- _kun_." Omel Sakura seraya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya padahal setelah ini ia harus menghadiri acara penting dengan para sosialita.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan tak peduli dengan omelan dari wanita bersurai merah muda itu karena menggodanya adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke sejak dulu.

 **~(-_-)~**

Deidara melirik malas dan tak semangat tumpukkan dokumen di atas ujung meja keranya. Pria bersurai kuning ini menghela nafasnya berat, beberapa hari ini ia bekerja keras bahkan pulang malam mengerjakan tugas kantor atau bisa dikatakan tugas dari sang bos, Itachi Uchiha yang memilih cuti selama seminggu dan menyerahkan setumpuk pekerjaan padanya.

Sebenarnya sudah ada Sasuke yang menggantikan sementara waktu posisi Itachi tapi tetap saja tak ada bedanya karena Sasuke juga menyerahkan semua tugasnya pada Deidara mengingat ia masih baru dan belajar berbeda dengan Itachi yang memang sudah ahli dan handal dalam pekerjaan ini.

Ingin rasanya Deidara berteriak keras atau kalau bisa membakar habis tumpukkan dokumen itu yang membuat kepalanya belakangan ini pusing serta stress karena tak ada habisnya. Padahal saat melihat sang bos bekerja tak pernah ia melihat tumpukan dokumen sebanyak ini, memang harus di ancungi jempol cara kerja Itachi yang cepat dan teliti tak heran kalau Itachi menjadi kesayangan dan andalan Madara serta Fugaku di perusahaan.

 **Ddddrrrttt~**

Ponsel pintar milik Deidara bergetar, wajah Deidara langsung berubah sumeringah dan tersenyum lebar tak kala mendapat nama Ino Yamanaka yang tengah melakukan panggilan.

"Ada apa tuan putriku?" tanya Deidara setengah menggoda pada gadis bersurai kuning pony tail itu.

Ino tertawa kecil di seberang telpon mendengar panggilan barunya dari Deidara, "Aku bukan tuan putri," balas Ino dengan terkikik geli.

"Bagiku kau adalah tuan putriku,"

Tawa ini semakin keras karena belakangan ini Deidara terlihat sering menggombal padanya. Padahal dulu sikapnya sangat dingin dan menjaga jarak dengannya tapi semenjak kejadian penusukkan yang menimpa dirinya sikap Deidara terlihat berubah drastis apalagi setelah keluar rumah sakit pria bersurai kuning itu secara terang-terang mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya kalau mencintainya dan ingin melamarnya setelah lulus sekolah apalagi ia pernah meniduri Ino walau sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan tapi sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab Deidara akan menikahi Ino.

Tentu saja pengakuan Deidara membuat kedua orang tua Ino kaget dan tak menyangka kalau pria dewasa itu akan melamar Ino tapi semua keputusan ada ditangan gadis bersurai kuning pony tail itu karena kebahagiannya ada ditangannya sendiri. Dan jawab Ino atas lamaran dari Deidara adalah iya karena memang memang Ino menyimpan perasaan cinta pada pria yang usianya terpaut enam belas tahun darinya itu.

"Sore nanti apakah anda bisa menemaniku pergi menjenguk Hinata?" tanya Ino di telpon.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk pulang cepat." Jawab Deidara mengusahakan agar bisa menemani Ino.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu anda. Maaf sudah menggangu waktu anda dan semangat bekerja... Deidara- _kun_." Kata Ino memberikan semangat dan setelahnya mematikan ponsel.

Wajah Deidara tersenyum lebar dan merasa ada angin segar dari surga menerpa tubuhya. Bagai ponsel yang sudah terisi kembali dan tak low batre kini Deidara kembali bersemangat.

"Yosh~!" Teriak Deidara dengan mata berapi-api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari iris bulan Hinata tak kala mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Itachi kalau Neji mati bunuh diri didalam penjara dan didekat mayatnya ditemukan sepucuk surat yang ditujukan untuk Hanabi dan sang ayah.

"Hiiiksh..." Isak Hinata lirih.

Walau Neji sudah berbuat kejam dengan menodainya dan membunuh bayinya tapi saat mendengar kalau pria itu mati hatinya merasa sedih dan terpukul atas kepergiannya yang mendadak padahal tak perlu Neji berbuat nekat seperti itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke pemakamannya," Itachi mengusap lembut punggung sang istri menyalurkan perasaannya.

Hinata masih menangis memeluk erat tubuh Itachi meluapkan kesedihannya, "Ne-Neji- _Nii_..." lirihnya.

Ke esokkan harinya pemakaman Neji di gelar, Hinata dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya datang ke pemakaman Neji sekaligus penghormatan terakhirnya untuknya sekaligus bentuk kepedulian Madara dan keluargnya pada Hiashi dan keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Hanabi berdiri diam menatap kosong ke peti mati Neji, gadis belia itu terlihat terguncang sekali dan belum sepenuhnya menerima atau mempercayai kalau pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu sudah mati menyusul ibu serta ayahnya.

"Bangun Neji-Nii..." Hanabi mencoba memanggil pria bersurai cokelat itu dan berharap akan menyahuti panggilan darinya.

"Ba-bangun Neji- _Nii_..." bibir Hanabi bergetar.

Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya menahan tangis tapi percuma air matanya sudah tumpah membasahi kedua pipi, "Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku, Neji- _Nii_...bangun...ayo bangun..." isak Hanabi histeris.

Hizashi memeluk keponakannya tersebut dan menenangkannya, "Paman..." tangis Hanabi pecah.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ringkih sang adik namun ia tak memiliki keberanian sama sekali untuk bertemu Hanabi setelah apa yang diperbuatnya dulu, melukai dan membuat gadis bersurai cokelat itu kesepian dan tak menerima kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Hizashi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Madara dan keluargnya mau datang ke pemakaman anaknya serta memohon maaf dari Hinata agar arwah Neji bisa tenang di alam sana.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Hinata duduk melamun di depan balkon rumah hanya mengenakan dress tipis berbahan kain sutra kualitas terbaik, pandangan matanya terlihat sendu menatap hamparan langit malam tanpa bintang. Dipipinya ada jejak air mata yang sudah mengering dan bibirnya tampak pucat karena kurang minum, belakangan ini Hinata sering duduk melamun atau menyendiri setelah kematian Neji.

" _Hime_ ," panggil Itachi lembut.

Dipeluknya tubuh sang istri dari belakang, dikecupnya puncak kepalanya penuh kasih, "Ayo kita makan, ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu,"

"Aku tak lapar, Anata,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan duduk disini menemanimu," Itachi duduk disamping Hinata.

"Kau harus makan, Anata,"

Itachi tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi sang istri, "Kalau begitu temani aku makan,"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala lalu ikut bersama sang suami pergi ke ruang makan, saat mereka datang Mikoto menyambut hangat dan langsung menyuguhkan masakan buatannya.

"Makan yang banyak Hinata- _chan_ , ibu sudah memasaknya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Sebelum makan Hinata berdoa namun baru beberapa suap sup dimakannya tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual karena tak mau menggangu selera makan dan membuat jijik Hinata langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi di ikuti Itachi yang mengejarnya.

Hinata memuntahkan makanan yang tadi dimakannya setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya tubuhnya terasa lemas juga pusing, sang suami dengan sigap menggendongnya ke kamar dan meminta sang ibu memanggil dokter Kabuto memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin membanjiri dahi, "Kau sakit Hime,"

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa meminta maaf,"

"Karena sudah membuatmu cemas dan menyusahkan,"

Itachi mengelus pipi sang istri, "Tak apa, _Hime_. Sudah jangan bicara berbaringlah aku akan meminta membuatkan teh juga bubur sayur untukmu,"

Hinata mengangguk lemah kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dokter Kabuto datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata, semua orang terlihat menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter muda itu terutama Mikoto yang mengira kalau sang menantu tengah hamil kembali.

"Berapa bulan dokter?" tanya Mikoto antusia.

Dokter tampan ini tersenyum kecil, "Maaf Nyonya Mikoto mengecewakan anda tapi Hinata hanya masuk angin dan hanya butuh banyak istirahat serta makanan yang cukup," jelasnya.

Wajah Mikoto terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi ia tak bersedih karena masih banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk Hinata hamil mengingat usianya masih muda.

"Aku akan memberinya vitamin,"

"Terima kasih, dokter,"

"Sama-sama,"

Madara mengantar dokter muda itu pulang sedangkan Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke meninggalkan kamar setelah merasa Hinata sudah baikkan.

Hinata memandang penuh arti sang suami yang kini tengah menyuapinya bubur hangat, "Ada apa Hime? Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing," Itachi menatap cemas sang istri.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "A-aku..." tiba-tiba wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Kau demam?" Itachi memegangi kening Hinata mengecek suhu tubuhnya karena wajah memerah.

"Tidak panas," gumam Itachi.

"Te-tentu saja a-aku ti-tidak demam,"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memera seperti itu,"

"I-itu...a-aku...sudah lupakan saja aku malu mengatakannya," Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi didalam selimut menutupi wajahnya yang semerah kepiting.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri, ditaruhnya mangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi dipegangnya lalu ia beranjak naik ke atas ranjang memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang berbungkus selimut tebal, "Apa kau kedinginan dan ingin aku menghangatkanmu," ucap Itachi.

"Me-mesum..." pekik Hinata dari dalam selimut.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Siapa yang mesum, aku hanya menawarkan kehangat padamu tak ada maksud yang lain,"

"Kalau ada maksud lain pun tak apa, aku juga kan ingin didekap olehmu," celetuk Hinata tanpa sadar.

 **Sraaak**

Itachi langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap kearahnya, " _A-nata_..."

Pria bersurai hitam itu memandangi intens dan dalam, tanpa sadar Hinata ikut terlarut didalamnya dan tak menyadari kalau bibir sang suami kini sudah melumatnya, reaksi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah memejamkan kedua mata menikmatinya.

Selama beberapa menit Itachi mencium sang istri dalam dan penuh kelembutan karena dilakukannya bukan karena nafsu semata, "Sudah malam dan kau harus beristirahat,"

"Ta-tapi..."

 **Cup**

Itachi mencium singkat bibir sang istri, "Kelanjutannya nanti saja setelah kau sembuh." Ujar Itachi penuh arti.

Pipi Hinata merona merah dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya ia memeluk sang suami menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Janji,"

"Ya, aku janji, _Hime_."

Hinata tersenyum senang, " _Aishiteru yo_ ,"

" _Aishiteru mo, Hime_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan Inoue karena baru bisa melanjutkan kembali Fic ini dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa kelanjutannya di akun ini karena akun saya yang dulu tidak bisa dibuka karena lupa paswordnya.**

 **Sebentar lagi Fic ini akan tamat dan akan saya usahakan agar bisa update cepat#Tapi ga janji soalnya saya Author yang menulis Fic sesuai mood.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riviewnya mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(ItaHina)**

 **~ Please Look At Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, AU, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, CRACK PAIR, ALUR CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Musim semi tiba bunga-bunga Sakura terlihat mekar dengan indah, warna merah muda sangat mendominasi jalanan kota, hawa musim semi begitu terasa saat menghirup udara. Langit terlihat cerah, matahari sudah muncul dari peraduannya, menyinari bumi.

Seorang gadis berdiri diam di bawah pohon Sakura, wajahnya mendongak keatas menatap kagum sekaligus terpesona pada keindahan alam sang pencipta yang tak ada duanya, warna merah muda terlihat jelas di kedua mata bulannya, cantik dan menawan.

 **Whuss~**

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang, hawa sejuk terasa di kulit wajah serta tangannya yang tak terbalut apapun, kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran terkena hembusan angin, bukannya berlari menghindar agar tubuhnya tak terkena, ia malah mengangkat kedua tangan menanti ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh tepat di telapak tangan, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tak terpoles make up tapi terlihat cantik alami.

Tak jauh dari gadis itu berdiri, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut serta mata hitam kelam seperti malam, rahangnya terlihat tegas dengan dua garis didekat hidung menandakan jelas kalau usianya sudah tak muda lagi namun tetap menawan bahkan sanggup membuat para gadis muda dibawahnya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh kagum, terpesona ingin mendekat dan mengajak berkenalan tapi raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak dingin, tegas membuat para gadis enggan, takut dan melangkah mundur tak berani mendekat ataupun menyapa.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit pria tampan bermata kelam ini duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura, menemani, mengamati sang pujaan hati yang tengah asik menikmati keindahan pohon musim semi padahal setiap tahun musim semi selalu datang dan bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran indah menghiasi seluruh kota, tak mau menggangu ataupun menggoda, ia memilih duduk diam melihat apa yang dilakukan wanitanya dengan dunia imajinasi, dunianya sendiri, membuatnya sedikit melupakan kehadiran ia di dekatnya.

"Itachi- _kun_." Gadis cantik itu menoleh seraya tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman cerah yang membuat hatinya hangat dan ikut mengangkat kedua sudut ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman walau tak lebar tapi sanggup membuat wanitan manapun luluh, lumer hatinya jika melihat senyuman selembut itu. Tak mau membuat menunggu, dibersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan diatas paha, kemudian bangun dan berjalan cepat mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya.

Diusapnya penuh sayang puncak kepala sang gadis, rona merah muda menghiasi wajah cantiknya, sama seperti warna bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar, "Hari sudah mulai siang, ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangan menanti jawaban.

"Ya." Tangan kanan Hinata terulur meraih tangan besar, hangat milik pria tampan tersebut, dan setelahnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan area taman kota, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, berjalan berdampingan seperti seorang kekasih.

Tanpa perlu memberi penjelasan atau mengatakan kepada orang-orang di sekitar kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan bukan sepasang kekasih antar remaja melainkan pasangan suami istri yang tengah dimabuk asmara layaknya pasangan baru menikah padahal nyatanya mereka sudah menikah dua tahun lebih. Tak banyak perbincangan dilakukan mereka berdua karena memang keduanya adalah tipekal orang yang jarang berbicara, pendiam juga irit kata terlebih dengan pria bersurai hitam kelam itu.

Hinata menyandarkan kepala pada lengan kanan sang suami, senyuman lembut dan wajah bahagia terpancar jelas diwajah cantiknya dan Itachi menyadarinya.

"Apa ada hal yang membuatmu senang, _Hime_?"

"Ya. Aku merasa saat ini sedang bermimpi indah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak pernah aku bayangkan kalau bisa sedekat ini bahkan bergandengan tangan denganmu, rasanya ini seperti mimpi,"

Langkah Itachi terhenti di persimpangan jalan tak jauh dari taman kota yang tadi mereka singgahi untuk menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura, ditariknya tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukkan hangat, "Apakah pelukan ini terasa seperti mimpi dan tak nyata."

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan sang suami, pipi gembilnya merona merah, dipeluk seperti ini terlebih di depan umum dimana orang-orang akan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dan ini pertama kali terjadi.

Siang ini Hinata ditemani Itachi pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksakan diri pada dokter kandungan karena beberapa waktu lalu mengalami keguguran dan harus menjalani _kuretasi_ , Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak segera pulang, mengajak berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota dekat rumah sakit menikmati indahnya pemandangan bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Apa kau mau makan mie ramen?" tawar Itachi.

"Boleh, tapi aku ingin makan ramen dalam porsi besar," ujar Hinata riang.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

"Hmm..." angguk Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Keduanya berjalan saling berpegangan tangan meninggalkan taman kota dan menuju kedai ramen langganan Itachi dan Deidara sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, begitu erat namun hangat dan nyaman bagi Hinata.

Kedatangan Itachi yang membawa serta Hinata makan di kedai Ichiraku ramen membuat paman pemilik kedai Teuchi serta sang anak Ayame merasa kaget terlebih setelah diberitahu kalau Hinata adalah istrinya menambah rasa keterkejutan ayah dan anak ini, sebagai ucapan selamat pemilik kedai memberikan ramen gratis dan spesial untuk keduanya. Selama berada dikedai Hinata banyak diceritakan mengenai Itachi yang tidak diketahuinya, ternyata dulu Itachi dan Deidara pernah bolos sekolah lalu nongkrong di kedai ramen tapi saat tengah asik makan malah tertangkap basah oleh Mikoto yang baru pulang dari supermarket. Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar juga berliang air mata baik Itachi dan Deidara berjanji tidak akan membolos pelajaran lagi.

Hinata tak menyangka kalau Itachi bisa juga bisa berbuat nakal, dengan membolos sekolah ternyata ada sisi menarik dari Itachi yang belum Hinata ketahui tapi ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah teman sekelas Hinata syok sekaligus kaget saat menerima undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di sisinya dari Hinata yang notabenya adalah gadis paling pendiam, tak populer bahkan tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan anak laki-laki manapun, lain hal dengan Ino yang memang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Aku harap kalian akan datang," Hinata tersenyum lebar seraya berharap penuh kalau mereka akan datang menghadiri upacara pernikahannya yang bisa dibilang pernikahan ulang karena sebenarnya dua tahun lalu ia sudah menikah dengan sang suami disebuah Gereja kecil yang hanya dihadiri para kerabat.

Keterkejutan mereka bertambah berkali-lipat saat tahu yang menjadi suami Hinata adalah Itachi Uchiha, seseorang dari kalangan _Jetset_.

"EEEEEEEH!?" teriak para gadis histeris.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang sudah ia duga sejak awal. Tapi siapapun pasti akan merasa kaget, syok jika Itachi Uchiha-lah yang menjadi suaminya, seorang pria dari keluarga kaya dengan prestasi gemilang dibidang bisinis, berwajah tampan dan memiliki harta melimpah yang tak akan bisa habis sampai beberapa keturunan. Pria yang selalu menjadi incaran banyak gadis, Nona kaya dari kalangan atas, namun hatinya berlabuh pada seorang gadis cantik, sederhana namun memiliki hati dan cinta yang begitu besar serta dalam untuknya.

Gunung es yang selama ini menjulang tinggi, berdiri kokoh didalam hatinya mampu dirobohkannya, mengisi hatinya yang dingin, sepi dan hampa menjadi lebih hangat, berwarna bahkan membawanya merasa hidup kembali.

Sebenarnya Hinata hampir tidak bisa lulusan SMA tahun ini bersama Ino dan teman-teman sekelasnya karena insiden penculikan, serta pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Neji Hyuga, sepupunya yang harus membuat Hinata mengalami keguguran, juga trauma berat bahkan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya menyusul sang buah hati. Tapi dibalik kejadian itu membuat Itachi sadar kalau ia memang mencintai Hinata dan tak mau kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dimana hari terakhirnya bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang hampir satu tahun ini bersama di kelas tiga.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian! Aku sebagai wali kelas kalian, juga _Sensei_ baru disini merasa sangat senang juga bangga, hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama kalian akan menjadi kenangan berharga untukku," kata Sasori di tengah-tengah kelas.

Para siswi perempuan menangis menatap sedih Sensei bersurai merah tersebut karena mereka semua harus berpisah dan tak bisa melihat juga bertemu dengannya.

" _Sensei_!" jerit para gadis histeris sedih.

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi sedih para muridnya, sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedih dan berat hati melepas kepergian mereka semua terlebih harus berpisah dengan Hinata, gadis yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan mendiang sang istri. Tapi waktu terus berjalan dan bergulir tak mungkin berhenti, jika ada pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan sama yang terjadi hari ini dimana sebagai seorang _Sensei_ ia harus rela melepaskan kepergian para muridnya yang sudah menempuh pendidikan selama tiga tahun untuk bisa melanjutkannya ke jengjang berikutnya.

" _I always wish your succes and happines! Congratulation!_ " ucap Sasori tulus seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tangisan para gadis semakin histeris tak mau berpisah, " _Sensei_! Kami cinta padamu!" jerit mereka bersamaan seraya memeluk erat Sasori.

Sasori terkekeh kecil, membiarkan para murid wanitanya memeluknya anggap saja ini adalah hadiah perpisahan kelulusan darinya.

Setelah memberi ucapan perpisahan pada murid-murid dikelasnya Sasori pergi ke aula ikut berkumpul dengan para Sensei lainnya, tapi sebelum pergi Hinata memanggilnya, memintanya untuk berbicara sebentar.

"A-aku harap _Sensei_ mau datang." Hinata menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya.

"Aku pasti datang dan memberi ucapan selamat untukmu." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum menerima undangan pernikahan Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berkumpul di aula karena sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan dimulai."

"Ya, aku akan menyusul nanti."

Kedua mata Sasori memandang sendu punggung Hinata yang semakin lama menjauh, ada sebuah perasaan sedih, pilu menyelip dihati menerima undangan pernikahan Hinata tapi ia memang sudah mengetahui kalau Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo bermata bulan itu memang sudah menikah, menjadi milik pria lain, lagi pula ia menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya karena wajah serta penampilannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang Shion, istrinya.

Sasori akan datang ke pesta pernikahan Hinata, membawakan hadiah khusus bukan sebagai seorang _Sensei_ dan akan mengucapkan selamat dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

" _Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata."Batin Sasori._

Seluruh siswa kelas tiga sudah berkumpul tengah aula sekolah, semuanya duduk rapi di kursi yang sudah disediakan pihak sekolah berdasarkan kelas. Kata perpisahan dari perwakilan kelas satu, dua juga angkatan terakhir di ucapkan di atas panggung memberikan kata-kata perpisahan berupa nasehat, kesan serta pesan bagi anak-anak kelas tiga yang lulus hari ini.

Tak lupa lagu perpisahan di perdengarkan membuat suasana upacara kelulusan hari ini terasa sangat haru.

 _Sakura no Ame_ adalah lagu perpisahan yang dipilih pihak sekolah dalam upacara kelulusan hari ini. Banyak para murid yang menangis, menghayati lagu yang diperdengarkan termasuk Hinata ikut menangis sedih karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada disekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya juga para _Sensei_ , sudah banyak kenangan yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini terjadi dan tak akan ia lupakan sama sekali.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Hinata.

Ino yang berada disebelah Hinata pun ikut menangis bahkan lebih histeris dari Hinata.

Setelah lagu kelulusan selesai diputar satu persatu murid dipanggil untuk menerima sertifikat kelulusan yang digulung dengan berhiaskan pita merah, dimulai dari peringkat nilai tertinggi dalam angkatan tahun ini dan setelahnya nama satu persatu murid dipanggil menurut kelas serta abjad.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang menunggu namanya dipanggil, begitupun dengan Ino bahkan ia meremas kuat tangan Hinata karena saking gugupnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" teriak Sasori memanggil nama murid dikelasnya.

"Iya!" seraya beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju panggung dimana Sasori sudah menunggunya untuk memberikan sertifikat kelulusan.

"Selamat!" ucap Sasori seraya memberikan gulungan sertifikat.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Hinata menerimanya dengan perasaan senang.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh pendidikan selama tiga tahun di bangku SMA, ia bisa lulus juga dan mendapatkan ijazah SMA-nya sesuai dengan keinginan sang ayah. Hinata memeluk senang Ino dengan berlinang air mata.

"Akhirnya kita lulus, Hinata!" teriak Ino haru bercampur sedih.

"Iya, Ino- _chan_. Selamat atas kelulusanmu juga!" isak Hinata memeluk Ino.

Teman-teman sekelas Hinata melakukan acara foto bersama dengan Sasori yang merupakan wali kelas mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan, bahkan banyak para gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada Sosori namun dengan halus mengatakan kalau tidak bisa menerimanya karena sebenarnya ia sudah menikah walau istrinya sudah meninggal dunia bersama calon anaknya, tapi itu tetap saja membuat para gadis langsung patah hati seketika sekaligus bersedih karena ternyata kisah percintaan sang _Sensei_ begitu sedih. Dan Hinata pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya karena tak mengetahui kalau ternyata Sasori sudah menikah dan istrinya meninggal dunia bersama bayi didalam kandungannya membuat Hinata merasa sedih dan miris. Hinata berharap suatu hari nanti Sasori akan menemukan seseorang yang berarti lagi untuknya, seorang wanita yang baik, cantik dan akan mencintainya setulus hati, menerima dengan segala masa lalu termasuk statusnya yang merupakan seorang duda.

"Dah, Mayu- _chan_!" Hinata melambaikan salah satu tangan mengucapkan perpisahan pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, wajah Hinata sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Itachi menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah dalam pakaian santai, berdiri menyender santai pada mobil tanpa mempedulikan pandangan teman-teman perempuan Hinata yang terlihat terpesona.

Wajah Itachi yang tadinya datar tak berekspersi sama sekali langsung tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok sang istri yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Kenapa datang menjemputku," ujar Hinata seraya mendekat.

"Memang tak boleh aku menjemput istriku,"

"Boleh, tapi bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor?"

"Hari ini adalah hari istimewamu, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama dirumah yang mengucapkannya padamu," Itachi membawa Hinata kedalam pelukkannya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _Hime_ ,"

"Terima kasih, _Anata_."

Keduanya berpelukan selama satu menit sampai sebuah deheman dari Ino membuat Hinata langsung melepas cepat dekapan sang suami, wajahnya memerah malu karena kedapatan tengah bermesaraan oleh Ino di depan sekolah.

"Kalian berdua itu," omel Ino.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Uchiha, dimana sekretaris pribadi anda itu," ujar Ino dengan nada penuh tanya seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Maksudmu, Deidara?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Ya. Memang anda memiliki berapa sekretaris?" Ino balik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Masih dikantor, memang kenapa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa,"

Itachi melirik penuh curiga pada Ino dan merasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi antara Deidara juga Ino, "Apa kalian berdua menjalin hubungan," celetuk Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran padahal nyata ia memang sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Ino dan Deidara.

Wajah Ino langsung merona merah malu dan salah tinggkah, "A-aku..."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak menyangka dan ini membuatku kaget tapi aku senang mendengarnya, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan wanita itu,"

"Maksud anda dengan wanita itu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri dengan Deidara, aku tak berhak berbicara," jawab Itachi yang membuat Ino semakin bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti ikan fugu, kesal sekaligus sebal tak hanya pada Deidara yang ingkar janji tidak datang menjemputnya juga mengenai wanita yang ada hubungannya dengan Deidara tapi pria itu tak pernah bercerita atau memberitahukannya sama sekali membuat sedikit curiga sekaligus penasaran.

"Ayo kita pulang, ibu sudah menyiapkan pesta kelulusan untukmu," Itachi membuka pintu mobil hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hinata mendesah pelan, "Padahal aku sudah meminta ibu untuk tidak melakukannya karena akan merepotkannya,"

"Ibu tak akan merasa repot ataupun susah selama itu bisa membuatmu senang dan tersenyum," ujarnya sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hinata apa aku boleh ikut menumpang pulang?" tanya Ino meminta ijin untuk ikut pulang bersama.

"Tentu saja Ino- _chan_ , ayo masuk," jawab Hinata mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Ruang keluarga disulap menjadi tempat pesta oleh Mikoto dibantu para pelayan untuk merayakan kelulusan Hinata sekaligus pernikahan mereka berdua yang akan di selenggarakan minggu depan disebuah gereja dengan mengundang banyak orang, memperkenalkan pada dunia kalau Hinata adalah menantu sah keluarga Uchiha sekaligus istri Itachi agar para gadis diluar sana tidak lagi menggoda Itachi atau berharap bisa menjadi istrinya karena sudah ada Hinata.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hinata- _chan_ ~" Mikoto memeluk erat sang menantu.

"Terima kasih ibu,"

"Ibu sudah membuatkan banyak makanan dan kue untukmu, ayo dimak-" Mikoto menghentikan ucapanya, wajahnya kaget melihat Hinata yang menangis tiba-tiba, "Apa ibu sudah melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat, ia tersenyum dengan berlinang air mata, "A-aku merasa senang, te-terima kasih selama ini sudah begitu baik padaku yang orang luar ini. Aku menyangimu ibu,"

Hati Mikoto tersentuh mendengarnya, ia memeluk kembali menantu kesayangannya itu, "Ibu juga sangat menyangimu, Hinata- _chan_ , sudah jangan menangis lagi ibu jadi ikutan menangis,"

Hinata terkekek kecil, seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi.

Tak pernah Hinata sangka sama sekali kalau dirinya akan sangat diterima, diperlakukan begitu baik oleh seluruh anggota keluar Uchiha khususnya Mikoto yang menganggap dan memperlakukannya sebagai putri sendiri, bukan seperti menantu membuat hari-harinya dulu yang terasa sepi, berat tidak terlalu terasa karena Mikoto salalu ada untuk menghibur, menjaganya. Hinata benar-benar merasa senang sekaligus bahagia bisa menjadi menantu dikeluarga ini.

" _Terima kasih Tuhan, kau memberikanku sebuah keluarga yang begitu baik dan menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri." Batin Hinata._

Madara dan Sasuke sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa ikut merayakan pesta kelulusan Hinata, dan memberikan ucapan selamat sedangkan Fugaku masih berada didalam pesawat dalam penerbangan rute Perancis – Jepang karena ada urusan bisnis disana selama dua hari.

Sehari setelah haris kelulusan Hinata mengajak Itachi mengunjungi makam ke dua orang tuanya di desa karena sudah lama juga Hinata tidak berziarah dan berdoa kesana. Dengan mengendarai mobil selama hampir lima jam, Itachi dan Hinata tiba di desa saat tengah hari, para penduduk desa merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya ketika melihat mobil sport, mahal milik Itachi melaju di jalanan desa yang cukup sepi dan jarang di lalui oleh kendaraan roda empat khususnya mobil mewah keluaran pabrikan luar negeri tersebut.

"Mobil siapa itu?"

"Entahlah? Tapi sepertinya orang yang punya pasti sangat kaya,"

"Kau benar, tapi ada urusan apa orang kaya datang ke desa terpencil seperti kita?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita lihat dan tanya saja ada keperluan apa dia disini."

Mobil Itachi berhenti disebuah rumah berukuran kecil dimana selama hampir lima tahun Hinata tinggal disana bersama dengan ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga sebelum wafat karena sakit dan dibawa ke kota Tokyo untuk dinikahi dengan Itachi yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya.

Beberapa penduduk desa berkumpul di sekitar rumah Hinata yang sudah dua tahun lebih kosong dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, para penduduk desa berpikir kalau putri mendiang Hiashi Hyuuga itu dibawa pergi oleh para Yakuza karena saat Madara datang ditemani beberapa pengawalnya berpakain serba hitam layaknya Yakuza, mengingat Hiashi memiliki banyak hutang dengan sorang tuan tanah.

Saat Hinata turun dari dalam mobil bersama Itachi, para penduduk kaget bukan main bahkan syok melihat Hinata datang diantar dengan mobil mewah ditambah ditemani pria taman dan terlihat dari penampilannya pastilah sangat kaya.

"Hinata!" teriak seorang wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang.

"Bibi Kurenai," sahut Hinata tersenyum senang melihat wanita paruh baya tersebut yang merupakan tetangga rumahnya yang selalu baik padanya.

"Bibi pikir kau sudah..." Kurenai tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi perkataan karena terlalu senang dan langsung memeluk Hinata meluapkan perasaan rindu serta senang.

Mengetahui kalau orang yang berada didalam mobil adalah Hinata bersama pria asing tampan membuat heboh para penduduk desa dan berbondong-bondong datang memadati rumah kecil Hinata ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan Itachi khususnya pada gadis bahkan mereka sengaja berdandan secantik mungkin agar bisa menarik perhatian Itachi, padahal pria yang ingin mereka goda adalah suami Hinata, gadis yang dulu selalu mereka hina, ejek karena miskin dan juga tak memiliki orang tua.

Itachi merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap para penduduk desa yang bisa dibilang tak biasa, saat ini ia merasa seperti seorang artis terkenal saja dikerubungi banyak orang yang ingin melihatnya, padahal nyatanya ia hanya datang menemani istrinya pulang kampung untuk berziarah ke makam kedua orang tua Hinata tapi keadaannya malah membuat heboh seperti ini sampai kepala desa harus mengusir para gadis yang terus berusaha masuk kedalam rumah Hinata demi bisa bertemu dan melihat Itachi.

Kedatangan Itachi ke desa Hinata sudah membuat heboh apalagi jika Sasuke ikut bersama mereka bisa dipastikan akan lebih heboh dari ini karena wajah Sasuke lebih tampan, kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju, tatapan matanya tajam, dalam sanggup membuat wanita manapun jika ditatap oleh Sasuke pasti akan luluh dan harus Itachi akui memang kalau adiknya itu sangat tampan darinya tapi sayang masih terjebak dalam cinta lama belum bisa _move on_ dari Naruko, padahal banyak gadis mengantri ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kau kemana saja, Hinata? Bibi cemas dan khawatir padamu, ingin mencarimu pun bibi bingung harus kemana,"

"Maaf sudah membuat bibi khawatir dan tidak berpamitan terlebih dahulu saat pergi ke kota Tokyo,"

"Tokyo!? Bukankah itu jauh sekali dari sini,"

"Ya. Dan hari ini aku datang untuk mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu,"

"Begitu. Lalu ngomong-ngomong siapa pria yang ada disampingmu itu? Kau belum memperkenalkannya pada bibi, apa dia pacaramu, Hinata," ujarnya dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri juga memberi salam," Itachi duduk membungkuk pada Kurenai, "Perkenalkan saya adalah Itachi Uchiha, suami Hinata,"

Jantung Kurenai serasa copot dari rongganya, ekspersi wajahnya sangat syok, kaget bercampur senang mendengarnya namun tak menyangka kalau gadis pendiam seperti Hinata sudah menikah terlebih memiliki suami tampan, kaya seperti Itachi yang pastinya idaman banyak gadi diluar sana.

Sedangkan para gadis yang mengetahuinya langsung terduduk lemas mengetahui kalau pria tampan itu adalah suami Hinata, membuat hati dan perasaan mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Hinata pun menjelaskan pernikahannya dengan Itachi yang sudah dilangsungkan dua tahun lalu dan minggu depan mereka berdua akan menggelar upacara pernikahan disebuah gereja di tengah pusat kota Tokyo dengan mengundang seluruh teman, kerabat dan jika Kurenai tidak merasa keberatan Hinata pun mengundangnya untuk datang bersama pak kepala desa yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik padanya selama tinggal di desa mempelakukannya layaknya keluarga mereka sendiri terlebih Kurenai yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu Hinata sendiri.

Setelah keributan, kehebohan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, Hinata dan Itachi akhirnya bisa pergi ke makam untuk berziarah. Dengan membawa dua buket bunga dan dua keranjang buah jeruk, Hinata dan Itachi berdoa di makam kedua orang tua Hinata.

Kedua tangan Hinata terlipat didedapn wajah, memejamkan kedua mata, Hinata berdoa untuk kedamian orang tuanya di alam sana, Itachi pun ikut berdoa disebelah Hinata.

"Ayah, ibu, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, suamiku. Restui kami berdua, maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian," kata Hinata memandang sendu nisan kedua orang tuanya.

Raut sedih terpancar jelas diwajah cantiknya, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata hanya tinggal menunggu tumpah saja, Itachi menarik bahu Hinata untuk lebih mendekat padanya, memeluknya hangat, "Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Hinata seumur hidupku, aku berjanji pada kalian berdua." Ucap Itachi.

Hinata menangis mendekap tubuh sang suami, tak ada kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir manisnya hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaan hatinya saat ini, sedih, haru sekaligus senang semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hati.

 **~(-_-)~**

Malam ini Itachi dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap di desa, besok pagi baru pulang karena Kurenai meminta keduanya untuk tidak pulang cepat karena ingin membuat pesta kecil merayakan pernikahan mereka. Walau makanan yang dihidangkan bukan masakan mewah, berkelas yang biasa dihidangkan para pelayan di rumah juga dimakan Itachi di restaurant mewah tapi baginya rasanya sangat enak.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Kalau begitu kami berdua pamit, selamat malam bibi Kurenai."

"Ya, selamat malam juga."

Hinata dan Itachi berjalan pulang ke rumah kedua orang tua Hinata yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Kurenai. Sebelum menempati kamar tidur milik Hinata dibantu Itachi membersihkan seluruh isi rumah dari debu walau seluruh barang di dalam rumah ditutupi kain putih agar tidak kotor terkena debu tapi tetap saja Hinata harus membersihkan, menyapunya agar bisa ditempati.

Kedua iris bulan Hinata memandang lurus pemandangan langit di desa, dimana banyak bintang bertaburan menghias langit malam. Setelah acara makan, dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan bibi Kureni, Hinata dan Itachi pulang kerumah orang tua Hinata yang bersebalah dengan Kuranei, setelah mengganti pakaian dengan mengenakan _Yukata_ tidur, Itachi dan Hinata langsung ke kamar untuk beristirah tapi Hinata tak lantas tidur ia masih tetap terjaga, duduk memandangi langit malam, ada sebuah kebahagian dan ketenangan tersendiri dihatinya saat melihat pemandangan di desanya setelah dua tahun lebih tak lagi dilihatnya.

"Indahnya!" ujarnya takjub menatap kelamnya langit malam berhiaskan bintang.

"Memang indah," Itachi mendekapnya dari belakang menaruh dagunya dipundak Hinata.

Mengecup sekilas pundak Hinata yang tertutup _Yukata_ putih, "Ayo, kita tidur _Hime_ ,"

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini melihat bintang,"

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani,"

Hinata membalikkan badan menatap lembut wajah tegas sang suami, "Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat,"

"Tak mau, jika kau tak menemani,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan pipi sang suami, "Sejak kapan, kau manja seperti ini, _Anata_ ,"

"Apa aku tak boleh bermanja-manja pada istriku sendiri," dikecupnya tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur hari juga hampir larut malam," Hinata menutup pelan jendela kamar, lalu beranjak bangun, berjalan menuju dua futon yang sudah tergelar rapih ditengah kamar.

Baru tiga langkah berjalan kaki Hinata terselip Yukatanya sendiri membuatnya jatuh menubruk Itachi dengan posisi ia berada diatas tubuh Itachi.

Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, wajah Hinata merona merah dipandangi penuh arti seperti itu oleh Itachi.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap Hinata seraya beranjak bangun.

Itachi menarik tenguk Hinata, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata lalu melumatnya pelan.

Awalnya Hinata membelakkan kedua mata namun perlahan memejamkan kedua mata menikmati lumatan sang suami, bahkan saat lidah milik Itachi menjilat bibirnya untuk membuka mulutnya Hinata mengerti dan membukanya membuat lidah Itachi menjelajah mulutnya, mengajak lidah Hinata untuk menari dan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Itachi membalikkan badan, merubah posisi mereka menjadi ia berada diatas Hinata, mereka berdua berciuman selama hampir dua menit saat Itachi melepaskan pagutannya bisa ia lihat sisa benang saliva di bibir Hinata bekas aksinya tadi.

Wajah Hinata merona merah, nafasnya terlihat tengah-tengah seperti kebahbisan nafas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka membuat darah Itachi berdesir hebat ingin menerkam kembali bibir ranum Hinata, melumat, menghisap dan menggigitnya tapi Itachi berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya meredam hawa nafsunya yang berusaha keluar menguasai diri.

Membelai lembut pipi sang istri, "Apa aku membuatmu takut,"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau mau aku melanjutkannya lagi dan mungkin lebih dari tadi?" tanya Itachi meminta ijin padahal nyatanya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak dari tubuhnya.

"Ya," Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi, "Peluk aku malam ini dengan erat, Itachi- _kun_." Katanya memeluk tubuh Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil di leher Hinata karena secara tak langsung Hinata memberikan lampu hijau dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya sama sekali lagi pula tak akan ada yang menggangu mereka disini ataupun mendengar Hinata menjerit kencang karena diajaknya pergi melayang bersama karena dirumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan saat Itachi mengecup lehernya.

Ada sebuah sensasi aneh terasa ditubuhnya selain rasa geli dan ia bingung harus mendeskripsikannya apa mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua melakukannya secara sadar, suka sama suka tidak ada dorongan keterpaksaan juga obat perangsang yang waktu itu sengaja diberikan oleh Mikoto untuk membuat Hinata hamil, dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka berdua agar tidak hancur.

Hinata mendongakkan wajah ke atas memberika akses lebih pada Itachi untuk menjelajan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda. Kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan kecil Itachi lakukan di leher Hinata membuat rona ruam merah kecil terlihat jelas di leher Hinata dekat dengan pundak, memberikan tanda kepemilikan miliknya, menegaskan kalau wanita dalam dekapannya saat ini adalah miliknya baik hati, jiwa serta tubuhnya semuanya milik Itachi.

Hidung mancung Itachi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang istri, wangi lavender terasa di indera penciumannya, "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Hinata lalu menggitnya pelan membuat Hinata memejamkan mata lalu mendesah pelan.

Tangan Itachi dengan lihai membuka ikatan _Yukata_ tidur Hinata, membuat wanita dibawahnya mengerang protes karena merasa malu tapi apa pedulinya malam ini ia ingin melihat, menjelajah, mengecap dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Menyatukan tubuh mereka, berbagi rasa hangat, cinta serta peluh bersama dan meneriakkan nama mereka satu sama lain disetiap desahan.

Dan ini pengalaman pertama Itachi merasakan percintaan seperti ini, saat bersama dengan Konan perasaan seperti ini tidak muncul atau terasa, hanya dengan Hinata membuatnya bisa sampai segila, hilang kendali membuat gairahnya menggebu-gebu layaknya seorang pemuda yang baru merasakannya untuk pertama kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang tampak berkumpul memadati sebuah Gereja besar di kawasan Kota Tokyo, gaun atau dress berwarna putih, merah muda tampak mendominasi para tamu undangan wanita yang hadir tapi ada juga yang mengenakan dress dengan warna lain bahkan _Kimono_ tapi masih berbau dengan musim semi. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang diundang pun terlihat datang, memenuhi undangan Hinata terlebih pesta yang mereka hadiri termasuk pesta pernikahan mewah, dan dari kalangan _Jetset_. Ino tampil cantik dalam balutan mini dress berwarna _peach_ ditemani Deidara tunangannya, mereka berdua juga berencana akan menikah pertengahan tahun ini tapi tidak akan semewah, semegah Itachi dan Hinata hanya upacara dan pesta pernikahan sederhana karena Ino ingin mengadakannya hanya dihadiri orang-orang terdekat, serta kerabat saja.

"Selamat siang Sasori Sensei," sapa Ino ketika berpapasan dengan Sasori yang ternyata datang ke pernikahan Hinata.

"Kau terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun itu, Ino," balas Sasori mencoba menggoda.

Pipi Ino bersemu merah, "Te-terima kasih,"

"Hey, jangan coba merayunya, Sasori," omel Deidara yang tak senang jika wanitanya digoda.

"Kau galak sekali, Dei-chan," sahut Sasori santai.

Ino tampak bingung melihat keakraban antara Deidara dan Sasori, "Apa kalian berdua saling mengenal?" ujarnya penuh tanya.

"Ya. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori teman kecilku juga suami dari mendiang sepupu perempuanku, Shion," jelas Deidara memperkenalkan Sasori pada tunangannya.

"Apa?!" Ino terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dan bercerita padaku, Deidara- _kun_."

"Maaf, tapi karena kau tak pernah bertanya jadinya aku tak pernah bercerita. Sudah jangan marah, nanti wajah cantikmu hilang," goda Deidara.

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasori, "Dasar anak itu!" seru Deidara lemas.

"Sudah kejar sana, jangan biarkan dia marah."

"Terima kasih, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

"Tak apa, santai saja."

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Deidara yang berlarian panik mengejar Ino, dirinya tak pernah menyangka kalau sahabat kecilnya itu akan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu murid disekolahnya dan ternyata Deidara bekerja di perusahaan milik suami Hinata dan berteman dengan dekat dengan pria bermata kelam itu. Dan menurut Sasori, dunia ini terlalu sempit karena orang-orang yang dikenalnya memiliki hubungan satu sama lain.

Berjalan ke arah meja panjang untuk mengambil segelas _cocktail_ , seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya, dengan raut wajah senang.

"A-ano..." panggilnya gugup.

Sasori membalikkan badan menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang wajahnya merona merah juga terlihat gugup, "Ya, ada apa Nona?" tanya sopan berusaha tak ingin menakuti.

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dan Sasori menyadarinya kalau itu adalah miliknya yang pernah ia berikan pada seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sedih di taman karena sedang patah hati, jadi gadis bersurai merah jambu itulah gadis yang dilihatnya dulu.

"I-ini a-aku..."

"Simpan saja sapu tangan itu,"

Sakura tampak bingung, "Sapu tangan itu, aku berikan padamu. Siapa tahu kau menangis sewaktu-waktu dan butuh sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matamu,"

Wajah Sakura sumeringah senang, "Te-terima kasih, Tuan,"

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori dan siapa namamu, Nona cantik?" tanya Sasori ramah.

"Sa-Sakura Haruno. Se-senang ber-berkenalanan denganmu." Jawab Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama yang indah, juga cantik seperti bunga Sakura, simbol musim semi." Puji Sasori membuat Sakura merona merah merasa malu sekaligus senang.

Sakura dan Sasori tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi di pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Itachi, setelah kejadian sore itu, dan seperti pemikiran Sasori kalau dunia yang ia tempati begitu sempit karena orang yang ia temui dan kenal ternyata saling mengenal, dan memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Tapi Sasori merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis manis waktu itu, wajah menangisnya masih teringat jelas dibenaknya, entah apa yang sudah membuat Sakura menangis sedih seperti itu membuatnya memberikan sapu tangan miliknya tanpa berpikri apapun dan perbuatan itu sendiri tak pernah terduga Sasori akan dilakukannya pada seorang gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya saat itu.

Sedangkan Sakura merasa pertemuannya dengan Sasori adalah Takdir seperti hari ini, mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan akhirnya bisa saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Dan Sakura tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan oleh Tuhan.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Iris bulan Hinata tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, memperhatikan seksama riasan wajah serta gaun putih panjang yang pernah di pakai Mikoto dahulu sewaktu menikah dengan Fugaku puluhan tahun silam. Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh mengingat kejadian dua yang lalu dimana ia menikah dengan Itachi, pria yang sama sekali tidak kenalnya, bertemu atau berbicara pun tidak pernah, menjalani biduk rumah tangga dengan perasaan terpaksa, dipaksa bukan dasar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Jika dulu wajah Hinata terlihat sedih bahkan menangis, tidak menampilkan senyuman cerah, juga rona bahagia seperti hari ini dimana ia akan mengulang lagi upacara pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Itachi setelah banyak kejadian, peristiwa yang mereka berdua lalui.

Pintu kamar rias terbuka, seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang, dengan iris bulan sama seperti Hinata berdiri diambang pintu dalam balutan _Hakama_ hitam memandang Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Paman Hizashi,"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hinata,"

"Terima kasih, paman sudah mau datang apa Hanabi..." Perkataan Hinata terhenti menatap kaget sekaligus senang sosok gadis bersurai cokelat pendeka dalam balutan _Kimono_ berwarna cerah dengan corak bunga.

Hinata tersenyum senang menatap adik perempuan satu-satunya itu, ingin rasanya ia berlari memeluknya tapi kedua kakinya terasa berat tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, hanya air mata yang mengalir mewakili perasaan hatinya.

"Se-selamat atas pernikahanmu... _Nee-sama_." Ucap Hanabi tulus dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Hinata berlari memeluk tubuh Hanabi, sudah lama ia ingin memeluknya seperti ini juga mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak walau Hinata harus menunggu cukup lama akhirnya ia bisa mendengarnya juga. Kedatangan Hanabi dan Hizashi ke pernikahannya adalah sebuah kado istimewa, indah juga mahal bagi Hinata yang tak ternilai.

Dan dari balik pintu Mikoto menangis bahagia melihat sang menantu akhirnya bisa bertemu, dekat, akrab dengan Hanabi yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga Hinata.

Itachi tampak berdiri gugup diruang pengantin pria, berjalan mondar mandir seperti sterikaan panas membuat Sasuke yang berada satu ruangan dengannya merasa kesal karena Itachi tak bisa diam.

"Tenanglah _Aniki_ , jangan terlihat segugup itu. Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian melakukan upacara pernikahan,"

"Tapi hari ini berbeda dari dua tahun lalu, Sasuke. Kami menikah bukan dasar paksaan juga keterpaksaan tapi saling mencintai,"

Sasuke tersenyum senang, "Akhirnya kau bisa _move on_ juga dari Konan dan menerima Hinata, padahal aku berniat menggantikan posisimu," katanya dengan setengah menggoda.

"Dasar kau ini! Tapi aku ucapan terima kasih, berkat kau juga aku bisa menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Hinata," Itachi mengacak-acak surai raven Sasuke.

"Hentikan, _Baka Aniki_! Aku bukan anak kecil." Dengus Sasuke sebal.

Itachi tertawa kecil menggoda sang adik, walau Sasuke sudah tumbuh besar dan dewasa tapi tetap saja baginya Sasuke selalu menjadi adik kecilnya yang selalu ia sayang. Sungguh jika tidak ada Sasuke di dekatnya yang berusaha untuk merebut Hinata dari sisinya walau ia tahu kalau yang dilakukan Sasuke itu adalah atas perintah, permintaan dari sang kakek, Madara Uchiha demi menyadarkan dirinya yang belum sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri pada Hinata.

Itachi memeluk erat sang adik, "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucapnya penuh ketulusan dan rasa terima kasih mendalam.

"H-hey...apa yang kau lakukan, _Aniki_ ," Sasuke tampak salah tingkah.

"Berkat dirimu aku menyadari persaanku pada Hinata juga arti dirinya dalam hidupku, terima kasih adik kecilku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama, _Baka Aniki_." Sahutnya seraya membalas pelukkan sang kakak.

Keduanya saling berpelukan satu sama lain tanpa menyadari kalau pintu terbuka, seorang gadis bersurai kuning, berkulit tan dengan tiga garis dipipi berdiri mematung memandang adegan romantasi kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi- _Nii_!" serunya tak percaya.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya Sasuke langsung melepaksan pelukkannya dan membelalakkan mata menatap gadis bersurai kuning tersebut yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Naruko!"

"Ka-kalian berdua,"

"I-ini ti-tidak se-seperti yang kau kira...a-aku..."

Naruko tertawa lucu melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah sekaligus gugup didepannya berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang dilihatnya, dan ini pertama kalinya terjadi setelah sikap dingin, judes, dan seenaknya yang selalu Sasuke lakukan dulu.

"Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu mengangkat kedua sudut ujung bibirnya menatap lembut gadis pujaan hatinya itu, "Tidak. Aku masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mencintaimu."

Wajah Naruko langsung memerah malu, kedua pipinya bersemu merah karena Sasuke mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Padahal Naruko pikir setelah sekian tahun perasaan Sasuke akan hilang dan berubah menjadi benci setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

"A-aku pun sama, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Naruko hanya tersenyum malu menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu waktu atau berbicara Sasuke langsung memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, wajahnya sumeringah senang sekaligus bahagia akhirnya gadis bersurai kuning ini memiliki rasa sepertinya dan penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Ini juga berkat bantuan Sakura yang terus berusaha mendekatkan mereka berdua agar bisa saling bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain bahkan pernah suatu kali Sakura menjebak Sasuke dengan membohonginya kalau ia mendapatkan hadiah liburan ke pulau Jeju di korea untuk menginap selama tiga hari dua malam dan nyatanya ternyata disana Naruko tengah mengadakan pemotretan bersama salah seorang artis korea ternama untuk sebuah majalan fashion. Sasuke awalnya ingin marah dan mengamuk pada Sakura karena sudah membohonginya tapi berkat kejadian itu akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengobrol kembali dengan Naruko, meluruskan masalah juga kesalah pahaman yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Sa-Sasuken- _kun_ , sesak."

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang dan..."

"EHEM!" dehem Itachi membuat pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu tersadar dengan kehadirannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam sebagai penonton menyaksikan keduanya bermesraan secara gratis dan langsung.

"I-Itachi- _Nii_ ," cicit Naruko malu.

Wajah Sasuke memberengut tak suka karena kesenangannya diganggu, "Kau itu merusak momen indahku." Dengusnya.

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah sang adik karena kemesraannya bersama Naruko diganggu olehnya tapi sebentar lagi acara upacara pernikahan dimulai, dan Sasuke sendiri bertugas membawakan cincin pernikahan dan harus berada didekatnya selama proses upaca pernikahan berlangsung.

"Aku senang kau mau datang ke pernikahanku, Naruko,"

"Ya dan kedatanganku ke sini sendiri untuk memberikan ucapan selamat juga kado pernikahan untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Naruko."

Semua tamu undangan berdiri berkumpul menunggu, menyaksikan upacara pernikahan yang sebentar lagi terjadi. Saat pintu altar Gereja terbuka, semua mata langsung memandang ke arah pintu, menatap kagum dan terpesona pada Hinata yang terlihat begitu cantik, menawam dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih tak lupa tudung pengantin transparan bewarna senada menutupi wajah.

Jantung Itachi berdegup kencang melihat penampilan Hinata yang cantik seperti bidadari, ia benar-benar gugup sekaligus senang, hari yang dinantikannya bersama Hinata akhirnya tiba dimana mereka berdua akan mengikrarkan kembali janji suci didepan pendeta, Tuhan dan seluruh tamu undangan.

Hizashi yang menjadi pengiring pengantin perempuan menggantikan ayah Hinata, sedangkan Hanabi berdiri dibelakang memegangi gaun pengantin sang kakak.

Senyuma bahagia terus mengembang diwajah cantik Hinata, memejamkan mata sebentar.

" _Ayah, ibu apa kalian lihat? Hari ini aku akan menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai, dan akan terus membahagiakanku. Jadi lihatlah kami dengan tenang." Batin Hinata dalam hati._

Itachi meraih tangan Hinata, membantunya berdiri didepan pendeta.

Saat Pendeta mulai berbicara semua orang diam dan suasana didalam Gereja terdengar hening, khidmat mendengarkan Pendeta berbicara.

"Itachi Uchiha apa kau bersumpah akan menyangi dan mencintai Hinata Hyuuga sebagai istri seumur hidup di saat sakit maupun sehat?"

"Ya, aku bersumpah."

"Hinata Hyuuga apa kau bersumpah akan menyangi dan mencintai Itachi Uchiha sebagai istri seumur hidup di saat sakit maupun sehat?"

"Ya, aku bersumpah."

Setelah mengucapkan sumpah suci di depan Pendeta, Tuhan dan para tamu undangan, Itachi memakaina cincin pernikahan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri. Kalau begitu silahkan cium pengantinmu,"

Itachi membuka tudung Hinata, menatap sesaat wajah cantik sang istri dengan tatapan terpesona dan penuh damba, sedikit mencondongkan wajah kedepan mendekatkan bibirnya pada sang istri lalu melumat pelan bibir ranum sang istri yang terpoles lipstik bewarna peach.

Para tamu undangan berteriak senang dan ikut merasa bahagia dengan keduanya walau sebagian tamu undangan khususnya para Nona kaya dari kalangan atas ikut hadir dalam pernikahan Itachi ingin melihat secara langsung gadis seperti apa yang sudah merebuh hati pangeran mereka dan ternyata Hinata sangat cantik lebih cantik dan menawan dari mereka membuat kesal sekaligus iri.

Mikoto menangis bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat Itachi dan Hinata menikah secara sungguhan, Madara pun ikut merasa senang karena akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia menyadarkan sang cucu dan pilihannya untuk menikahkan Hinata dengan Itachi tidak salah walau Hinata harus merasakan penderitaan terlebih dahulu karena sikap dingin dari Itachi tapi itu semuanya sudah berlalu, kini Hinata bisa tertawa bahagia berdiri diatas altar pernikahan bersama Itachi.

"Cepat, lemparkan pada kami Hinata!" teriak pada gadis berdiri berkumpul menantikan buket bunga pengantin milik Hinata.

Dan dalam barisan para wanita Sasuke terlihat ikut menunggu lemparan buket bunga, ingin mendapatkannya karena siapa tahu ia bisa segera menyusul sang kakak ke pelaminan bersama Naruko, kekasih barunya.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan seperti kami," omel Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh ikut," sahut Sasuke santai tak mempedulikan omelan Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa juga ikut menungu lemparan bunga, memangnya kau punya pacar," ledek Sasuke.

"I-itu...Tak penting, siapa tahu setelah mendapatkannya aku bisa bertemu jodohku." Sahut Sakura kesal tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri membelakangi bersiap-siap melemparkan buket bunga pengatin, Ino yang sudah jelas akan menikah dengan Deidara pun tetap ikut mendapatkan buket bunga Hinata karena ingin ikut meramaikan suasana padahal sudah dilarang oleh Diedara.

" _Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya." Batin Sakura dengan mata berapi-api tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke._

" _Akan aku dapatkan buket bunga itu dan berikan pada Naruko." Batin Sasuke dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu ingin mendapatkannya._

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura saling berambisi ingin mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilempar dan saat buket bunga dilempar tanpa di duga sama sekali kalau buket bunga itu akan jatuh ke tangan pria bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri santai menikmati minumannya sambil melihat kerumunan para gadis plus Sasuke berebut ingin mendapatkan buket bunga tak jauh dari tempat Hinata melemparkan bunga.

Para gadis termasuk Sasuke menatap sebal dan sedih ke arah Sasori karena ternyata malah dia yang mendapatkannya padahal mereka sudah berharap bisa mendapatkannya.

" _Ck! Sial, kenapa harus pria itu yang mendapatkannya." Dengus Sasuke dalam hati._

Sasuke menatap kesal kakak iparnya itu karena melempar terlalu kuat dan jauh sehingga buket bunganya malah nyasar pada Sasori, "Kau sengaja ya, melakukannya, Hinata!" omel Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tapi sungguh aku tidak sengaja,"

"Bohong pasti..."

"Sudahlah Sasuke jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil karena tidak bisa mendapatkan buket bunga. Nanti aku belikan yang banyak dan paling mahal," sela Itachi membela istrinya karena dimarahi oleh Sasuke.

"Itu beda, _Aniki_." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan keduanya menghampiri sang kekasih yang berdiri di pojokkan tersenyum geli melihat aksi Sasuke tadi ikut berebut buket bunga.

"Sensei! Kenapa malah kau yang dapat buket bunga itu!" protes para gadis yang merupakan mantan muridnya disekolah.

"Maaf, tapi ini tak sengaja terjadi," kekehnya menanggapi protes dari mereka.

Sakura berdiri lesu karena tak mendapatkan buket bunga, padahal tadi ia berharap bisa mendapatkannya tapi malah nyasar pada Sasori. Apa itu pertanda kalau pria bersurai merah itu akan segera menikah mengingat pria setampan dia pastilah memiliki kekasih atau sudah mungkin sudah menikah, hanya karena ia datang sendirian ke pesta ini bukan berati Sasori tidak memiliki pasangan. Memikirkannya membuat hati Sakura sedih sekaligus hancur, lagi pula mana mungkin Sasori jatuh cinta padanya mengingat mereka hanya satu kali bertemu terlebih penampilan Sakura waktu itu bisa dibilang jelek dan berantakan karena habis menangis.

Tapi sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi, Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang wajahnya murung dan sedih, "Apa kau sangat menginginkan ini?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan buket bunga yang didapatnya tadi.

"Tapi itu..."

"Untukmu saja, aku lihat kau begitu menginginkannya," Sasori memberikan buket bunganya.

Wajah Sakura langsung sumeringah senang, senyuma lebar menghis wajah cantiknya, dan dengan senang hati ia menerima buket bunga pemberian Sasori, "Te-terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan perasaan senang sekaligus haru.

Akan ia jaga baik-baik buket bunga ini dan tak akan pernah membunganya sekalipun semua bunga ini layu dan mati.

Dan dari jauh Hinata tersenyum bahagia, melihat Sasori dekat dengan Sakura, ia berharap gadis bersurai merah muda itu bisa membuat _Sensei_ -nya jatuh cinta, melupakan kesedihan didalam hatinya karena kehilangan istri sekaligus anaknya dan bisa membahagiakannya, Hinata harap itu terjadi. Hari ini bukan saja Hinata dan Itachi yang merasa bahagia atas pernikahannya, tapi ada juga orang yang ikut merasa bahagia karena cinta terbalas setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, bertemu, mengenal dan menemukan yang cinta baru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Semoga kita bisa hidup bahagia, untuk selamanya." Ucap Itachi penuh harap.

"Ya. Please, Look at me, Itachi- _kun_."

"Aku akan selalu melihat dan mencintaimu, Hinata. Selamanya." Itachi mencium dalam sang istri dihadapan para tamu undangan.

Air mata bahagia menetes membasahi pipi, akhirnya penantian Hinata selama dua tahun lebih ini berbuah manis, setelah jatuh bangun mengejar cinta Itachi, merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Itachi bahkan hampir berpisah juga kehilangan bayi mereka berdua tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan mereka kedua kesampatan untuk bisa selalu bersama dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, menjadi suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Cinta Hinata terbalas, walau ia harus merasakan kehilangan tapi Tuhan menggantinya dengan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Kini permintaannya pada Tuhan agar Itachi bisa melihat ke arahnya terkabul dan dipenuhi, membuat Hinata merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia.

Terkadang cinta memang butuh waktu dan pengorbanan besar, sebanyak apapun pengrobanan yang kita lakukan jika memang Tuhan sudah menggariskan kalau ia adalah jodoh kita pasti akan bisa bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan dan hanya kematian yang memisahkan.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : BANZAI!**

 **Teriak keras dan mengelap keringat.**

 **Akhirnya Fic Please Look At Me (PLAM) tamat, setelah empat tahun nongkorng di situs ini dan selalu mandek, publish setiap chapternya harus berbulan-bulan karena terbentur waktu, ide, mood juga jaringan internet#Malah curhat.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan suport, dukungan, memfavoritkan dan memfollow Fic ini dari akun Ogami Benjiro milik saya yang tidak bisa saya buka dan terpaksa buat akun baru dan melanjutkannya di akun ini hingga tamat#Menangis bahagia.**

 **Mohon maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan tapi saya sudah bekerja keras agar bisa happy ending untuk semua karakter karena saya suka akhir cerita yang bahagia walau berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan percintaan saya*Abaikan.**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Akamatsu Hanna, Ayu493, Baby niz 137, Cahya Uchiha, Euiko Katayanagi, Himechan642, Lavienda, Lisna Wati716, Morita Naomi, Ricchan's, Sondankh641,Zuzu-chan, , 12, bubble9umi, candybar-honey, chiwichan, momo yui-chan, ringohanazono6, siskapribadi37, taramraraw, tiaPriFree, whiteLD, wiezhee, yuunhi, Green Oshu, Hana Yuki no Hime, Lady vampureblood, Yumiko Harvey, azzura shiroyuki, hikarishe, jane-ptune, liyaneji, matsurin 1991, mitha 1303, nurmala09, pha chan, shiori avaron, wisaatikah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini.**

 **Dan terima kasih kepada : hitora-kun, Ranita, Ranita752, Vacum, Guest, HHS Hyuuga L, Lisna Wati716, yuunhi, NamikazeRael, ramadanti, eljee, hime chan, Akamtsu Hanna, Uryu.**

 **Sudah memberikan riview dan tanggapan untuk Fic ini dan mohon maaf saya tidak membalasanya padahal ini chapter terakhir#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di Fic milik saya yang lainnya dan masih banyak mandek, belum tamat, tapi kapan-kapan saya akan membuat Fic menggunakan pair ini dengan tema berbeda tapi entah kapan.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan berikan riview dan tanggapan kalian di chapter terakhir ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


End file.
